When the Golden Time is Come
by mbit99
Summary: ketika masa emas(masa kuliah) datang , pasti banyak hal yang akan terjadi. simak semuanya dicerita ini! disclamer: aku ngak punya apapun di cerita ini kecuali OC dan sebagian jalan cerita. dan lagu yang muncul dari chapter 2 , bukan milikku
1. Chapter 1

**Author membuat cerita baru sesuai dengan janji. Author mengenal anime ini dari Animax , dimana akhirnya Author mencari informasi mati-matian, sebagian mengikuti cerita aslinya . tetapi , OC selalu ada . fokus pairing adalah tokoh utama laki-laki dan perempuan. tetapi , fokus cerita 50/50(OC/asli). berhubung Author ngak kenal universitasnya , universitasnya pakai nama "Tokyo International University". **

**info tambahan(khusus fanfic ini): Banri dan kawan-kawan lebih muda 2 tahun dari aslinya , dan memiliki perkerjaan paruh waktu yang benar**

**warning: genre , EYD , dan lain-lain**

**main OC info **

**nama : matthew noryo**

**pekerjaan : siswa SMA baru lulus (chapter 1) , mahasiswa (chapter 2-seterusnya)**

**usia : 18**

**warna mata: coklat kehitaman**

**warna rambut : hitam**

**pakaian : celana jeans hitam dengan baju kotak-kotak(pro-Jokowi) dengan baju hoodie warna Oranye **

**kemampuan: petarung yang handal , mampu memegang senjata , dan memiliki semacam kekuatan dalam.**

**asesoris(khusus): Headphone kecil yang selalu ada di telinganya , mengarah ke kantong belakang hoodie-nya , dimana hp(Livano)-nya berada. dan sebuah jam tangan merek murahan**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Banri's Accident ,

tanggal 14 juni 20xx

"horeeee! aku lulus Ujian Nasional menyeramkan , aku mau masuk ke universitas apa ya?" kata matth ew (OC utama)."Tokyo international university aja!" kata Banri. "Pacarku, Linda ada disana!" lanjut Banri. "ciee~! masih ingat! entar aku bilangin ya!"kata matthew. "Apaan sih!"kata Banri dengan mukanya yang memerah. "uuuuwwwwoooooo! Gosip baru! Banri masih ingat pacar!"kata Iruwino (OC sekali nongol), tukang gosip terkenal disekolahnya. "udah ah! berisik , dasar tukang gosip!"kata matthew lalu melakukan _uppercut _pada Iruwino , "ampun,matthew!" katanya sambil terlempar ke angkasa.

malam harinya

"_Linda , tunggu aku! pasti kau kangen denganku!_"batin Banri. "hayo~ mikirin Linda-kah?" goda matthew , "apaan sih kamu!"kata Banri. "awas!" kata matthew. "awas apa?" tanya Banri . "motor ngebut dibelakang!" kata matthew , "ugh!" kata Banri, "hah! aaahhhh!" kata Banri yang terjatuh dari jembatan. "aku dapat tanganmu!" kata matthew yang berhasil mendapat tangannya. "matthew, tolong aku!" kata Banri. "ya, aku pasti tolong , kita kan teman dari kecil! tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu jatuh!" kata matthew. "loh , kok!" kata Banri yang tangannya kelicinan. "aaaahhhhhhh!" kata Banri. "Banri!" teriakku, "kau, kau ! Brengsek kau , berani sekali kau melempar teman ku!" kataku ke pengendara motor yang berusaha kabur. "sini kau!"kataku

_bak_

_buk _

_bak _

_bak _

_bak _

_bak_

_buk_

_bak _

_bak_

"ampun!" kata pengendara itu , "matthew, ini aku!" kata pengendara itu. begitu dia membuka helmnya , dia itu Linda. "kau , teganya kau ! sampai sekarang dia hanya memikirkanmu, tetapi kau membalasnya dengan kematian untuknya, Brengsek!" kataku. "aku bisa jelaskan, matthew!"kata Linda. "aku juga jatuh hati padanya , dan aku tidak sengaja . karena kita buat janji pada pukul 22.00 untuk bertemu dirumahnya , hanya berdua!"kata Linda. "hmmm , kau akan kuampuni jika kau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat!" kataku. matthew langsung kebawah dan mengambil tubuh Banri yang pingsan, dan membawanya ke motor Linda.

2 jam kemudian

"bagamana keadaannya , dok!" tanya matthew pada dokter Ryuto Kamashima(OC sekali nongol), "dia mengalami amnesia, tetapi jika dia beristirahat dengan baik , aku yakin 2-3 hari ingatannya kembali."kata Dokter Ryuto Kawashima., "ini semua salahmu , Linda! dari awal kau punya SIM , kau selalu saja mengebut!" kataku ke Linda. "aku tadi sedang terburu-buru!" kata Linda. esok harinya , "aku dimana?" tanya Banri . "di rumah sakit."kata matthew. "dan penabraknya aku tahan disini , dia tidak akan kabur!"kata matthew, "siapa kamu?"tanya Banri , "kau lupa , teman dari kecilmu, matthew!" sahut matthew. "dan aku pacarmu , Linda!" kata Linda pada Banri. "aku tidak ingat itu!" kata Banri . "ya sudah , ini memang tidak bisa dipaksakan!".

2 hari kemudian

"matthew , gimana kita jadi tidak ke Universitas Internasional Tokyo?" tanya Banri , yang sudah mengembalikan sebagian besar ingatannya. " ya , ayo kita kesana!" kata matthew , "Tada Banri sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit , hati-hati di jalan ya!"

begitu mereka di Tokyo

"aaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhh!" kata matthew yang sedang tersesat , "aduh kamu gimana sih!" kata Banri. "aduh aku juga tersesat!" kata satu orang. "siapa kamu? dan mau kemana kamu?"tanya matthew baik-baik. "mau ke Universitas Internasional Tokyo? dan namaku Mitsuo Yanagasaki , kalian?" katanya , "aku , matthew dan dia Tada Banri, kami juga ingin ke Universitas Internasional Tokyo!" kata matthew,"kita tersesat bareng bertiga. cari sama-sama yuk!"kata Mitsuo. "ini , aku punya peta GPS di HP-ku , tapi disini ada internet tidak? tanya matthew , "kayaknya tidak." kata Banri , "hmmmm, ada tidak ya?" kata Mitsuo , "dapet juga nih sinyal gratiisan!"kata matthew , matthew langsung mencari "Tokyo Universal University" di "bang Google Maps". "kita harus kesana kesini , bla bla bla(penjelasan terlalu panjang)"kata matthew , mereka mengikuti arahan matthew tapi sayang , universitas abal-abalan yang ditemuinya , "yah ini mah di-hack, sama orang di tempat ini!"kata matthew , "yah ,dasar kau!"kata Banri dan Mitsuo secara bersama-sama , "hmm coba aku cari lagi!"kata matthew , "hehe HP bagus , boleh gue ambil?" kata orang gendut lalu, usianya 30-an. "tidak , ini punya saya !" ,"ooohhhh macem-macem ama gue ya, lu tahu gang ini ngak?" kata orang itu sambil menunjukan _tatto_. yang berlogokan ular dan pedang lalu , tengkorak diatasnya , "_ini mah ,geng yakuza incaran polisi kelas kakap , aku udah tahu semuanya!_"batin matthew . "ampun,pak! gue kasih deh!"kata matthew , begitu tangannya mau mengambil HP itu , matthew langsung meraih tangannya dan memukulnya dengan jurus _cakaran elang penghancur tubuh _, "woi , teman-teman gue diserang!" kata orang itu , "udah kalian kabur dulu!" kata matthew kepada Mitsuo dan Banri , mereka pun langsung memberi , "macem-macem ya lu pada , lu ngak tahu gue siapa?" kata seorang dengan janggut kecil dan kumis ala perancis palsu , "_kam__u kan el muramata . kriminal kelas kakap ! udah ah , aku tahu! banyak murid yang hilang nyawa disini!_"batin matthew , matthew langsung menyerang semua anggota geng itu sendirian , tanpa senjata , hanya berbekal kemampuan _pencak silat _ yang ia miliki.

_bak _

_buk _

_bak _

_gedebak_

_bruk_

"kyaaaa! mesum!" kata seorang perempuan begitu melihat salah satu anggota gengnya menimpa dirinya , matthew langsung mengankatnya dan melemparnya , masuk ke tong sampah (yang besar mirip tongnya amerika),"terima kasih!" kata perempuan itu , tetapi

_boing_

"arrrggghhh!"kata matthew , "mataku!" katanya , yang matanya keluar darah , "crimson attack mode!" kata matthew , malah itu yang membuatnya dengan cepat menyerang semua anggota geng yakuza tersebut , "addduuuhhhhhhhhh~,sakit~,ampun,bos..."kata para yakuza yang kesakitan. "hmph , makanya, ugh!"

_bruk_

"hehehe, makanya , jangan macam-macam dengan kami!" kata perempuan itu , "aku bantu kamu. tapi, kau menipuku , kau adalah anggota yakuza ini juga apa yakuza sebleah?"tanya matthew, "geng yakuza bernama _snake sword _ ini adalah musuh ku dan teman-temanku , _poison roses _!"kata perempuan itu , "hah , _poison roses _?" tanya matthew , "hehehehe , perempuan bisa aja nipu, itu kenapa aku tak mau punya istri!"kata matthew

_boof_

"aku sudah menduga ini dari awal makanya aku pura-pura!" kata matthew dibelakangnya , "hah , bagaimana bisa kau ada dibelakangku?" tanya perempuan itu , "tangtang aku ,satu lawan satu !" kata perempuan itu , "aku,Haruka Ishimaru,pemimpin _poison roses_!" kata Haruka , "ambil senjatamu , aku tidak mau melawan perempuan dengan tangan , itu tidak adil bagi seorang laki-laki melawan perempuan dengan tangan , minimal perempuan itu harus bersenjata!" kata matthew. setelah Haruka mengambil senjata pamungkas gengnya , pertarugan pun terjadi

_bak_

_buk_

_tang_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_bak_

_wush_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_bak_

_buk_

"tidak begitu buruk!" kata matthew begitu memukul dan menghindar serangan , karena Haruka memiliki refleks yang hampir sama cepat dengan matthew . "ayo! ayo! kau kan udah banyak memukul yakuza di kampung kita!" teriak Banri.

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

akhirnya,Haruka kalah. "kuberikan *******(sensor) padamu!" katanya , "tidak , aku hanya ingin mengetahui arah ke Tokyo International University." , "terima kasih , ada di belakang dari bangunan ini , jalan saja selama perjalanan ini , aku jamin kau akan sampai disana!" kata Haruka.

mereka pun mengikuti instruksi Haruka , dan benar katanya mereka sudah sampai. tapi, begitu Mitsuo melihat mobil mewah , dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang matthew , lalu matthew menanyakan sesuatu "loh , napa?" , "ada dia, jangan dulu!"balas Mitsuo , "ooo,nih!" kata matthew yang langsung kasih HP-nya , "sembunyi disemak-semak itu!" kata mattehw pada Mitsuo.

* * *

**sudah dulu ya , sampai disini dulu !**

**Readers: lanjutin**

**Author : males**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author sial balik lagi. mari kita lanjutkan saja daripada dimarahi para Readers.**

**Disclaimer ada di Summary**

**warning: genre bisa salah, EYD ancur lebur, dll, dsb**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kouko Kaga, Mitsuo's Past Time Friend or Fiancée?

Depan Tokyo International University, 09.15, 45 menit sebelum tes.

begitu Mitsuo memasukan badannya ke semak-semak, dan matthew dan Banri berpura-pura mencari HP milik matthew. perempuan bersurai coklat keemasan mendengar suara itu dan menghampiri sumber sumber suara itu ,dan bertanya "apakah kalian laki-laki ini?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menunjukan fotonya. "kayaknya tidak!" kata matthew , "omong-omong siapa namamu dan apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya matthew pada perempuan itu , "aku Kouko Kaga , tunangan dari Mitsuo." jawabnya, "_ada kantong muntah?_"batin matthew,"namaku matthew dan dia Tada Banri!" kata matthew,"kalau tidak salah, aku melihat Mitsuo bersama dengan kalian, benar atau tidak?" tanya Kouko, "oh tidak, kami akan mengirim "terima kasih!" kata Kouko. "_aman... mau aja dia dikadalin sama saya!_" batin matthew sambil melihat Kouko. begitu Kouko masuk, matthew mengatakan, "kau boleh keluar sekarang, Mitsuo!" , dan Mitsuo pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "terima kasih!" kata Mitsuo sambil memberikan HP milik matthew. "ayo kita masuk!" kata mathew.

Tokyo International University, 09.30, 30 menit sebelum tes.

"berhubung kau berwaspada padanya, aku akan mengecek peserta tesnya terlebih dahulu! dan, kamu berada di jurusan mana? tanya matthew , "aku berada di Jurusan Hukum." kata Mitsuo "_wah sama seperti aku dan Banri__!_" batin matthew. matthew langsung pergi dan melihat daftar perserta tes masuk jurusan hukum. begitu dia mengecek daftar tersebut, dia kaget karena menemukan dua nama yang ia tidak diinginkan. Pertama, dia menemukan kata Kouko Kaga, dan yang kedua, dia menemukan kata Amano Marcelia, "argh!" kata matthew begitu melihat nama Amano tersebut, dan dia langsung memegang kepala daerah kiri. "matthew , kenapa?" tanya Mitsuo dan Banri secara bersamaan. "oh, pantas matthew memegang kepalanya, itu terjadi karena dia melihat nama ini!" kata Banri, lalu Ia menunjuk ke arah nama itu , "oh, baru tahu!"kata Mitsuo, "bentar!"kata matthew. matthew langsung lari menuju toilet. mengganti gaya rambut,menaruh bagian Hoodienya di kepala, membuka tasnya, dan memakai kacamata hitam, topi. "maaf, Mitsuo! aku tidak bisa menolongmu, karena stok barang ini hanya satu buah!" kata matthew. "tidak apa apa!" kata Mitsuo. lalu, matthew mengenakan maskernya

Ruang tes, 09.50, 10 menit sebelum tes.

begitu mereka bertiga masuk, matthew melihat keadaan sekitar. Kouko sudah memilih tempat dan Amano belum datang. Mitsuo dan Banri sudah memilih tempat duduknya, "_aku duduk dimana ya?_"batin matthew, "_disitu saja!_"lanjut batinnya , dan matthew duduk persis disamping Banri, dan Banri duduk disamping Mitsuo. matthew langsung memasang kaca dan mengarahkannya ke pintu(menggunakan hukum fisika tentunya). matthew langsung melepas maskernya dan, mengatakan "hampir saja!", "ciiiieeeeeee~, sejurusan ama pacar~"ledek Banri , "apaan sih!" balas matthew, lalu cepat-cepat memakai maskernya, dan berpura-pura menghapal semua materi tes tersebut. tiba-tiba , matthew langsung mengambil kaca itu dan kembail berpura-pura menghapal materi tes itu lagi, karena Amano sudah datang. "_matthew-kun duduk dimana ya?_" batin Amano , "_ah , disitu saja!_"batinnya lagi. dan dia persis duduk dibelakangnya , "_itu kan matthew-kun , Banri disampingnya!_"batin Amano. dia langsung pindah ke tepat disampingnya, "halo! matthew!" sapanya lalu memegang tangannya dengan erat. "_creeper sudah datang..._(bagi kalian yang mengetahui minecraft, itu adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada!)"batin matthew. "_untung saja, aku memakai baju kotak-kotak dibalik baju ini!_"kata matthew. "bisa lepas peganganmu sebentar?" tanya matthew, dan dia langsung melepasnya. matthew langsung melepas topi, kacamata hitamnya, masker, dan hoodie-nya lalu memberinya pada Mitsuo. "pakai ini, Kouko tidak akan tahu!"kata matthew. Mitsuo langsung memakainya, dan Amano kembali memegang tangan matthew.

Ruang tes, 10.00, tes sudah mau dimulai

Amano melepas tangan matthew. dan, pengawas ruangan yang paling payah masuk ke kelas. "halo semua! nama saya Afri Agasaki" kata pengawas itu. "hah? pengawas jurusan ini berkacamata, kurus, muka jelek. ayo kita lemparin tomat!" kata salah satu murid _bancho. _satu ruangan langsung melempar tomat dan batu(?). tetapi, pelemparan hanya terjadi selama satu gelombang. dan bagan pengawas ini penuh dengan tomat dan benjol(?). tes langsung dimulai, matthew menjawabnya dengan mudah karena dia sangat pintar. sampai SMA semua soal dari tergampang hingga yang berkualitas universal pun berhasil dilibas habis dan nilainya selalu 100. maka, baginya soal itu soal gampangan.

Lobby , 11.00 , setelah tes.

matthew pun bertemu dengan teman se-IQnya , Richard Ragetosa, dengan pacarnya, Christie Erikano. "woi, Richard! kau jurusan mana?"tanya matthew. "emmmmm, kayaknya jurusan sains!" kata Richard. "kalau aku jurusan hukum , tapi aku di jurusan itu sama Amano, tolong!" kata matthew. "yah, sayang sekali! aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keberuntunganmu hari ini."kata Richard. "_arrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"batinnya. "matthew~" kata Amano yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang, matthew hanya bisa _specchless _dan mendiamkannya, "Cie~ matthew!" ledek Banri. "_sial sudah gue!_"batin matthew , "Mitsuo!" teriak Kouko begitu menemukan Mitsuo langsung kabur begitu mendengar teriakan itu, dan menyerahkan _disguise set_(jaket hoodie, topi, kacamata hitam, dan masker anti polusi) milik matthew. "tunggu Mitsuo!" kata Kaga yang langsung mengejarnya. dan Banri bertemu dengan Linda. "Linda-senpai" sapanya, "halo, Banri-kun" balasnya. "bagaimana tesmu?" tanya Linda , "aku belum tahu." balas Banri, "Cie~ di care ama pacar!" ledek matthew, "apaan sih! kamu sendiri dipeluk ama pacar!" kata Banri.

mencari apartemen, daerah apartemen, jam 14.00

Amano digendong matthew, matthew dan Banri sedang pergi mencari apartemen. "apartemen mana ya yang bagus dan murah?" tanya matthew pada Banri. "kayaknya yang ini!" balasnya. Amano tiba-tiba turun dari gendongan matthew, "kita bertiga tinggal di ruangan yang berbeda saja tapi bertetangga!" usul matthew. "ya!"kata Banri. "ups, barusan aku di-SMS" kata Banri. begitu Banri membuka HP-nya, dia mendapat SMS dari Linda, yang berisi, "maukah kita bertemu di depan Universitas nanti malam? hanya berdua!" , "cie~"ledek matthew. "apaan sih!" kata Banri. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartemen itu, selain murah(hanya 10000 yen sebulan), fasilitasnya lengkap(termasuk Wi-Fi). jarak ke Universitas hanya 500 meter. mereka langsung membeli 3 kamar, semuanya ditanggung sendiri.

tempat dimana Mitsuo berada, jam yang sama seperti mencari apartemen

"duh! aku harus bersembunyi dimana?" kata Mitsuo yang sedang panik karena dikejar Kouko. "jangan kabur!" kata Kouko. yah begitulah, kalau cowok disukai dengan perempuan yang ia tidak sukai. "itu dia!" kata Mitsuo begitu menemukam satu pintu. dia langsung membuka pintu dan, dia malah menemuka dua gadi mabuk karena minum teh. dia langsung tutup pintu, dan kabur ke rumahnya, "kalau Kouko menanyakan keberadaanku, tolong katakan bahwa 'Mitsuo sedang pergi ke mal!', kalau dia tanya mal mana, pura-pura tidak tahu!" kata Mitsuo pada penjaga apartemen dimana dia tinggal. Mitsuo langsung kabur dan menemukan matthew,Banri,dan Amano.

lobby apartemen, jam 14.30

"kau tinggal disini?"tanya matthew. "ya, tapi jangan beritahu Kouko!"kata Mitsuo. Mitsuo langsung kabur melalui tangga. "apa kau melihat Mitsuo?" tanya Kouko pada penjaga. "tidak dia sedang berada di mal!"kata penjaga itu , "mal yang dimana ya?"tanya Kouko , "ah , kalau itu saya tidak tahu!"kata penjaga itu. "terima kasih!" kata Kouko, lalu dia pergi lagi. dan mereka bertiga pergi kekamarnya masing masing.

Ruangan Banri: lantai 4 nomor 3(paling pinggir)

Ruangan matthew: lantai 4 nomor 4(pertigaan dekat lift belok kiri)

Ruangan Amano: lantai 4 nomor 5(disamping nomor 4)

"hehe! hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah merapikan barangku dan, main komputer!"kata matthew, sementara matthew bersih-bersih, ada suara gitar dari tetangga yang amat berisik. matthew mendiaminya dan berusaha bersih-bersih dan merapikan baju ke lemarinya. setelah menaruh baju di lemari, ia menaruh peralatan mandi di kamar mandi dan membuat membuat meja belajar dan laci, yang ia beli pada pagi hari sebelum bertarung para _bancho_. ketika matthew membuat meja belajar, suara gitar menggangunya , dan "argh, tanganku!" katanya yang kena paku ketika lagi berkerja. ketika itu juga, Amano melihat dan langsung merawat tangannya, "ini enaknya kalau kau punya pacar!" kata Amano sambil merawat tangannya. "terima kasih, aku harus kembali kerja dengan barang itu!"kata matthew. begitu ia selesai mengerjakannya. ia menaruh mejanya di dekat stop kontak, persis disamping kanannya. dan, menaruh laci persis di samping kiri tempat tidur. selesai menaruh, Ia langsung membuka laptopnya. ketika matthew mulai menyalakan Laptopnya, suara gitar yang sama menggangunya lagi. dan ketika itu juga, ia mau memasang kabel charger ke stop kontak. dan, Ia kesetrum. karena itu, matthew jadi marah. dan ke ruangan yang berisik itu, Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sopan, sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak marah sembarang tempat. dan pintu itu terbuka...

lagu Hyori Ittai dari Yuzu menyala

_siapakah pengganggu dari ruang sebelah itu? lalu, akankah Banri menemui Linda di sore hari? dan, akankah Kouko menemuka Mitsuo yang sedang bersembunyi?_

* * *

**sampai disini sulu ya!**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**halo Author sial balik lagi. sori, lagi hiatus(dikomplain temen). rencananya aku akan selesaikan ketiga ceritaku(DxD,Golden Time,dan Vanguard) sebelum 7 mei 2015 pada pukul 12.00(selesai UN). karena selesai UN, aku ingin tidur. dan ada satu project besar di , yaitu Wanderer's Box. sebuah crossover Rurouni Kenshin dengan Medaka Box berbahasa inggris.**

**Warning: adegan 18+ tiba-tiba, EYD, ancur semua**

**Disclaimer: lagu, karakter dari dalam atau luar anime ini(kecuali OC) dan Golden time bukan milikku , respect ama ownernya.**

* * *

when golden time is come chapter 3 - Nana, a girl who looks like a rocker

apartemen kost matthew dkk, jam 14.30

"HEH, BUKA PINTUNYA!"kata matthew. penghuni ruangan itupun membuka pintunya, "iya ada apa?"kata perempuan itu dengan judes. "KAMU BERISIK TAHU, HORMATI SESAMA PENGHUNI!"teriak matthew. "maaf, speakernya rusak."katanya dengan judes. "sebentar, aku ambil dulu alat-alat ku , nanti ku perbaiki."kata matthew, aslinya dia jarang sekali membantu orang, karena ini menyangkut penghuni kost-kost-san yang lain, dia perbaiki. "kemana ya alat-alat ku?"kata matthew yang sedang mencari alat-alatnya. "lho? kamu sedang apa?"tanya Amano. "ini ruang sebelah, ternyata speaker nya rusak, jadi aku perbaiki. kalau tidak bisa sampai satu kost!"kata matthew. "sebentar..."kata matthew. sementara perempuan itu heran dengan apa ya ia lakukan.

beberapa saat kemudian (jam 15.30)

"sudah selesai, coba tes! _by the way _namamu siapa?"kata matthew. "namaku Nana!"kata perempuan itu lalu memainkan gitarnya dan suara itu tidak muncul. "kamu ya! selingkuh ama perempuan lain!"kata Amano. "eh! aku tidak selingkuh!"kata matthew. "kalau malam kamu terganggu sama suara gitar, mau tidak?" kata matthew. "ummm, bener juga sih..." kata Amano. lalu Banri datang dan bertanya "kamu selingkuh ya..."kata Banri. "enak aja! aku masih jomblo! kedua perempuan ini ngak ada apa apanya dengan ku! daripada kamu, udah pacaran sama perempuan yang usianya satu tahun diatas kamu!" kata matthew. "apaan sih!"kata Banri. mereka pun berkelahi dan berhenti sendiri karena terlalu lelah untuk itu. "sudahlah aku ingin tidur di kamarku!"kata matthew. "_kesempatan ku untuk mendapatkan matthew_!" batin Amano. sebelum Amano masuk matthew sudah masuk dan mengunci pintu juga segala tempat masuk ke kamarnya.

meanwhile, Mitsuo(mal terkenal di daerah Tokyo, 15.35)

"_duh! aku harus bersembunyi dari Kouko!_" batin Mitsuo yang bersembunyi di . "Mitsuo! kamu dimana!" kata Kouko. Mitsuo langsung lari dan Kouko berhasil menemukannya dan mengejarnya(bodohnya Mitsuo malah lari, tunggu dulu #author ditabrak Mitsuo lalu diinjak Mitsuo dan Kouko yang sedang kejar-kejaran). "sekarang dikejarlah aku!" kata Mitsuo. "jangan pergi, sayang!" kata Kouko yang terus mengejarnya. sampai di rumah Mitsuo langsung masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. untungnya, Kouko tertinggal 10 km jauhnya.

back to matthew

apartemen kost matthew, dkk. jam 17.00

"_rasanya ingin bangun_"batin matthew. dan setelah dia, buka mata ada Amano yang menutup mata dan mulutnya terasa panas. ternyata, matthew dicium Amano (setelah 3 tahun lamanya Amano suka pada matthew baru dia mendapatkannya). "Amano! apa yang kau lakukan!" kataku dengan marah. "menciummu!" kata Amano, "bagaimana kalau kau hamil !? aku belum bekerja!?"kata matthew dengan penuh amarah. dan Banri melihat adegan panas ini. "ciiiieeeeeeeee~ ! ciuman kamu!" kata Banri. "apaan, kamu juga udah pernah melakukannya dengan Linda, berapa kali malah! mau kutunjukkan?" kata matthew. mereka pun berkelahi(lagi?) sampai kelelahan. mengingat besok adalah hari pertama, ia pun ingin tidur. "Oh ya! aku ada janji dengan Linda, aku harus ke Universitas sekarang."kata Banri.

Universitas Internasional Tokyo, jam 19.00

"Banri, kau terlambat, _iiiiihhhhhh _!" kata Linda. "memang nya ada apa?"tanya Banri. "A-A-Apakah kau suka padaku?"tanya Linda. "tentu saja! kau baik, dan kita sudah lama bersahabat. aku juga merasa suka padamu.."kata Banri. "_hehehe! berhasil direkam!_" batin matthew. dan Adegan super panas terjadi di kost-nya Linda. matthew menguping. "_dasar! mentang-mentang Linda cup-C, dia malah melakukan adegan tidak jelas ini, sudah ah, besok ada pelajaran!_"batin matthew lalu kabur setelah selesai merekam suara dari adegan ini.

**Readers: tunjukin!**

**Author: lu mau lihat adegan 18+ ya?**

**Readers: ya!**

**Author: ingat ini rated T bukan M**

**Readers: ngak peduli!**

**Author: mau kubawa kalian ke Freddy's Fazbear Pizza malam-malam. lumayan**

**Readers: *diam***

esok hari

kelas 1 jurusan hukum, Universitas Internasional Tokyo, jam 09.00

"halo, murid-murid mari kita belajar, berani melanggar aturan disini hukumannya akan sangat menakutkan..."kata Goto Kankichi (OC), Dosen jurusan hukum yang terkenal galak dan suka memukul mahasiswa yang nakal, anggota geng tidak akan berani bermacam-macam di kelas ini.

sementara di kelas sains

"halo murid-murid~"kata Shizuka Kurotani(OC), dosen dengan tiga skala 115-60-90 yang terkenal akan sifat "nakal" nya dan bisa membuat laki-laki tergiur dengan badannya, menurut beberapa alumni ukuran B*(silahkan berpikir mesum disini) nya sekitar cup-J kalau tidak cup-K.

beberapa saat kemudian

Kantin Universitas Internasional Tokyo, jam 12.00

"aduh dosennya galak, aku yang jadi 'tukang gebuk yakuza' juga tidak berani(saking kekarnya seperti Chuck Norris)"kata matthew. "ya sih, galaknya ngak main jadi takut.." kata Amano yang menaruh kepalanya di pundak matthew. "cieee~ kepala Amano ada di pundak matthew!" kata Banri. "daripada kau! udah melakukan adegan tidak jelas! nih rekamannya!"kata matthew. "_ahn~ Ban~ Ahn~ ri~ Ahn~ kuunnnhhhh~ Ahn~ ini~ Ahn~ terasa~ Ahn~ Enakkkkk! terusin~_" suara yang keluar dari rekaman itu. "kalau dia hamil bagaimana?"kata matthew. "ngak kok!"kata Banri.

sementara, Linda

toilet jam 12.02

"aku negatif hamil!"katanya setelah mengecek alat tes tersebut.

balik

daerah luar bangunan Universitas Internasional Tokyo, jam 12.03

"ikuti klub kami! klub kami menyediakan bla bla bla!"kata sejumlah senior yang mencoba untuk menggoda murid untuk mengikuti klub mereka. matthew diincar para _club promo girl_ tapi, dia melakukan _club denial service_(matthew tidak mengikuti klub manapun. karena pekerjaan, yaitu gebuk yakuza. kalaupun ada kemungkinan, hanya ada sedikit. kalau Amano, dia akan mengikuti matthew). "ikuti klub film!"kata seseorang kepada matthew, Amano, dan Banri. "tidak bisa!"kata matthew, "kalau aku hanya mengikuti dia!"kata Amano, hmmm~ boleh dicoba!"kata Banri. "ikuti klub tari!"kata Linda. Banri langsung beralih ke promoter klub tari "_kalau dia terima aja Banri, dia sudah memilikimu!_"batin matthew.

sementara, di tempat Mitsuo

daerah Universitas Internasional Tokyo, 12.10

"Aku menemukanmu!"kata Kouko, Mitsuo langsung lari. ketika dia di luar, "bapaknya punya rumah sakit, tidak mungkin kita bisa membawa dia ke klub kita.."kata seorang mahasiswa. "_98-50-75! lumayan juga, tapi Amano lebih besar 110-60-80_"batin matthew. "matthew, maukah kau melakukan adegan yang dilakukan Banri dan Linda kemarin?"tanya Amano. "enak saja! nanti kau hamil, kita belum boleh secara hukum dan agama!"kata matthew dengan imannya yang teguh. "wwwwuuuuuooooooo! ada Rinka(dari Hyper Fusion Cyborg Idol Rinka)!"kata mahsiswa dari klub otaku. "tapi ada cowoknya!" kata salah satu mahasiswa. "yah~ udah deh ngak jadi..."kata semua mahasiswa. "ikuti klub kami! klub kami menyediakan bla bla(banyak). "kasihan sekali Kouko, sedari tadi dia melamun?"tanya matthew. "aku tidak tahu.. mungkin dia sedang mencari Mitsuo."kata Banri. "Bapaknya, punya rumah sakit di sekitar sini dan itu rumah sakit ter sukses di Jepang!"kata matthew. "sebaiknya, kita tidak macam-macam dengannya kalau tidak mau kehilangan organ!"kata matthew.

sorenya...

matthew sedang membaca buku "Dasar-Dasar Hukum Jepang untuk kelas I". Amano mengganggunya dengan menaruh bagian terlarang nya di kepalanya matthew. "woi Amano! aku lagi belajar! jangan ganggu! besok ada quiz dari pak Goto! kalau ngak bisa jawab hukumannya mematikan!"kataku. _taka ga shireteta terai ga uzumaite _suara HP matthew(Gekijou Ron dari ZAQ). "ohhh ini dari Banri, aku jawab dulu!"kata matthew. "oh, Banri! ada apa?"kata matthew. "aku sedang jalan bareng Linda, bagaimana rasanya tidak punya pacar? besok ada apa ya dari pak dosen?" tanya Banri dengan tujuan meledek matthew. "biasa aja, besok ada quiz dari pak Goto! semoga kalian mesra! kayak Kirito dan Asuna dari SAO!"kata matthew yang langsung menutup HP-nya. _taka ga shireteta terai ga uzumaite _"sekarang dari Richard, tumben!"kata matthew. "Halo, Richard ada apa?"tanya matthew. "halo, aku lagi kencan dengan Christie! bagaimana waktumu dengan Amano? dan dosennya gimana"kata matthew. "ngak ada apa-apa, dosennya galak berat, kalau dosenmu?"kata matthew. "dosenku seksi sekali, telingaku di tarik Christie karena ini..."kata Richard. "_kamu selingkuh ya! gimana sih! kamu kan_ pacarku!" kata Christie ke Richard. "eh,_ aku bisa jelasin!_"kata Richard(pembicaraan ini terjadi di hp sehingga kalau di subtitlekan akan terlihat _italic_). _tut._

hyori ittal dari Yuzu menyala

_apakah besok matthew dan kawan-kawannya bisa menjawab pertanyaan pak Goto yang dikenal galak?_

* * *

**sampai disini dulu ya! ini memakan 2 hari untuk membuatnya**

**Readers: lebihin! adegannya ditunjukin!**

**Author: tidak bisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**halo semua! author sial balik lagi... jadwalku adalah 1 chapter 2 hari.(kecuali Cardfight)**

**Readers: ngak peduli!**

**Author: diam aja**

**udah ah daripada kalian complain gua mulai aja**

**Disclaimer: Author disini hanya meminjam sebagian cerita, chara, dan lagu. BUKAN MILIKKU!**

**Warning: EYD kacau, Genre salah, dll, dsb**

* * *

chapter 4 - quiz guru galak, dan konflik Mitsuo-Kouko

Apartemen matthew,dkk. 19.00

"_dasar Banri, malah ML ama si Linda, udah tahu besok ada quiz dari pak Goto. kalau salah atau ngak jawabkan bisa dimarahin, disuruh skotjam_(?)_, dan hal memalukan lainnya..._"batin matthew yang sedang belajar, dengan alasan agar tidak dihukum pak Goto esok harinya. Alias, menyelamatkan dirinya dari hukuman yang sangat kejam(baru hari pertama, belajarnya kayak udah mau ujian). "_ahn~ ahn~ Banri-kun, ini enak sekali..._(ini suara yang keluar dari tembok)"lirih Linda di ruangan sebelah yang suaranya terdengar hingga seluruh lantai. Karena merasa kesal, matthew segera ke kamar Banri, "KAMU BERISIK BANGET SIH! AKU LAGI BELAJAR BUAT BESOK! KAMU JUGA HARUSNYA BELAJAAAAAARRRRR! HUKUMANNYA, BANRI, HUKUMANNYA!" teriak matthew. "aku peduli sih, tapi Linda mengganggu ku agar aku mau melakukan _itu_ dengannya! "kata Banri. "INGAT HUKUMANNYA! KAMU TIDAK TAKUT APA?!"kata matthew yang berusaha menyuruh Banri untuk belajar, agar nyawanya selamat dari amarah guru killer seperti pak Goto. bukannya dihiraukan, adegan _itu_pun(udahlah kalian tahu sendiri)berlanjut. kesal, matthew membanting pintu.

kamar 404, 19.05

"_Banri bisa-bisanya membuat emosi aku, lama-lama aku mau gimana ya?_"batin matthew. "udah, daripada marah-marah lebih baik main sama aku~"kata Amano, "JANGAN GANGGU AKU, LAGI BELAJAR! KAMU HARUSNYA BELAJAR! hah... hah..." teriak matthew yang napasnya sudah habis. "sudahlah~ aku kan.." balas Amano sambil merasa gugup ala Hinata(kok ambil dari Naruto), mukanya memerah seperti tomat dan dia pun ingin mencium matthew, sayang refleksnya terlalu cepat untuk dicium. Amano berusaha lagi dan lagi dan matthew menghindarinya lagi dan lagi.

kelas 1 jurusan Hukum, 09.00

"Baiklah, murid-murid!" teriak pak Goto yang sudah siap untuk menyiksa mahasiswa baru, "kalau ada yang dibawah 80, buat skripsi 100 halaman!" teriaknya. "_glek!_" batin para mahasiswa. "_cih, soalnya pasti gampang, hanya perlu waktu 15 menit untukku~_" batin matthew. "_aduh... aku malah melakukan 'itu' dengan Linda kemarin, harusnya aku belajar. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? mengintip jawaban milik matthew? atau menghadapi semua dengan keberanian dan iman~_" batin Banri yang ikut panik karena tidak belajar semalam. "waktunya 30 menit dari sekarang!" kata pak Goto, setelah semua soal sudah ada di depan masing-masing siswa.

sementara itu di jurusan Sains

"apakah kalian ingin belajar~"tanya bu Shizuka dengan nakalnya. "mau!" teriak muridnya dengan semangat, termasuk Richard. Richard pun langsung dijewer Christie "ingat, kau punya pacar, jangan lari ke perempuan yang lain~" katanya yang penuh dengan aura hitam. "ya~" kata Richard dengan takut..

kelas 1 jurusan Hukum, 09.30

"kumpulkan hasil kerja kalian sekarang!" teriak pak Goto. murid-murid merasa ketakutan dan mengumpulkan soalnya, hanya matthew yang tidak takut, karena ia sudah belajar. "matthew, apakah kau bisa menjawabnya tadi?"tanya Amano. "tentu saja! tidak seperti Banri yang kemarin bercinta dengan Linda!" kata matthew. "apa katamu!" kata Banri. "kau sendiri bercinta setiap hari dengan Linda sampai lupa ujian! pas SMA, kamu juga sering berkencan dengan Linda!" kata matthew. mereka pun berkelahi dengan alasan yang tidak-tidak. "omong-omong, Kouko dimana ya? kok dia tidak ada?" tanya Banri. "akhirnya~" kata Mitsuo. "terbebas dari Kouko yang merepotkan untuk hari ini~" lanjutnya. "ya sudah!" kata matthew.

* * *

**flashback**

Universitas Internasional Tokyo, 12.00, satu hari yang lalu.

matthew sedang mengobrol dengan Banri, Amano, Mitsuo, Nijigen, Linda, dan Chinami. Tiba-tiba, Kouko memegang pundak Chinami dengan keras sambil memberinya tatapan penuh kematian. "Mitsuo adalah tunanganku..." katanya, "ngapain dia, kayak nya dia ter obsesi dengan?" tanya matthew ke Mitsuo. " Kayaknya.." kata Mitsuo. "sudahlah, jangan bertengkar karena seorang laki-laki!" kata matthew. "kamu, kok dekat dengan dia?" tanya Kouko kepada Mitsuo yang duduknya dekat dengan Chinami. "kamu suka sama dia?" tanyanya. "ya, memang nya kenapa?" balas Mitsuo. "kamu kan.." kata Kouko. "TIDAK PEDULI!" teriak Mitsuo. Kouko pun segera berlari sambil menangis menuju rumahnya. semuanya hanya bisa merasa tidak enak

* * *

kediaman keluarga Kaga, 10.00

"huhu~ kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa mendapatkan Mitsuo!" kata Kaga yang sedang menangis. "sudahlah, ayah sudah memberimu tunangan yang lebih baik daripada nya." kata ayahnya. "Ayah jahat, tidak peduli pada perasaan anakmu sendiri! yang ayah pikirkan hanya bisnis ayah!" teriak Kaga lalu lari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. "huhuhu~ semuanya jahat!" teriak Kaga. "huhuhu~!" teriak Kaga yang menangis.

empat hari kemudian

kelas 1 jurusan hukum, Universitas Internasional Tokyo, 09.00

Kouko baru masuk setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk, dengan alasan agar mendapatkan Mitsuo. disaat yang bersamaan dia membawa bawaan yang berat, semuanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan buku pelajaran. "hmm, setelah empat hari tidak masuk. baru masuk sekarang, enak juga ya jadi anak orang kaya. lalu, bawaannya tidak ada hubunganya dengan pelajaran." kata matthew yang salah satu tangannya dipeluk Amano, dan tangannya yang satunya lagi memegang buku yang berjudul "dasar-dasar hukum Jepang jilid 1"(buku pelajaran, nama fiksional). "dibenci oleh orang yang dicintai, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya itu!" kata Kouko.

"aku juga benci dengan Amano, tapi aku terbiasa dengan hal ini, dia selalu memaksa ku untuk menjadi orang baik padanya!" kata matthew. "kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Mitsuo, paksakan saja~" kata Amano. "Jangan, tidak baik kalau memaksa. Tapi, tunjukkan melalui perbuatan. Dari situ dia bisa tahu kalau kamu mencintainya." kata matthew. "terima kasih~" kata Kouko yang sudah bersiap untuk mengahapi Mitsup di sebuah cafe. "Banri, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalaman penuh.." kata matthew. "pasti ML..."bisik matthew. "APA!?"kata Banri lalu mengajak matthew berkelahi. "tidak usah..." kata matthew. "lagi pula, aku tidak mau berkelahi, dosen nya galak." kata matthew. bel pun berbunyi, Pak Goto memasuki ruangan dan berkata "selamat pagi murid-murid, ini tentang tes kalian.. diantara 100 orang diruangan ini...", "YANG LOLOS CUMAN ENAM ORANG YAITU: MATTHEW, BANRI, AMANO, MITSUO, SATO, DAN KOUKO!" teriaknya. "APAAN INI, LAGIPULA SI BANRI LOLOS PAS DI ANGKA 80! KALIAN-KALIAN YANG DIBAWAH 80, BAPAK NGAK MAU TAHU! KERJAKAN SKRIPSI TENTANG SEJARAH HUKUM JEPANG 100 HALAMAN!"teriak pak Goto. mereka-mereka pun panik karena skripsi 100 halaman

CUTE CAT(Author mikir-mikir nama cafe, tiba-tiba muncul kata ini) cafe, 17.00

matthew sedang minum cappucino, Banri sedang minum coklat panas. Sementara, Amano duduk disamping matthew. mereka sedang mengintip Kouko yang menunggu Mitsuo. Bersama temannya, Nijigen(a.k.a Sato), dia pun datang. "Ada apa Kouko?" tanya Mitsuo. "siap-siap, kita bertiga akan menjadi saksi, siapa yang akan menang..." kata matthew yang bertindak seperti komentator bola. "ini kediaman Yanagisawa, ini kediaman Kaga." kata Kouko sambil menunjuk peta. "jarak kita ke sekolah sama, pertemuan kita sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi." lanjut Kouko. "_karena dia keturunan dokter, dia selalu menganggap semuanya absolut, ini bisa mendatangkan stress untuk dirinya._" batin matthew. "bla... bla... bla..."kata Kouko. "aku suka jerapah, gajah, dan kouko. Itu semua sudah basi!" kata Mitsuo. "ada namaku kan disitu?" kata Kouko. "itu kan dulu, dulu ya dulu. sekarang ya sekarang!" kata Mitsuo. Kouko hanya terdiam, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi,

matthew dengan suara komentator bola mengatakan "Mitsuo memenangkan adu mulut tidak jelas itu!", bukannya heboh matthew dikerubut Sato dan Banri, mereka mengatakan "apaan sih?!". "maaf, aku keseringan nonton bola..." kata matthew. Kouko langsung pergi dari tempat. "hmmm aku merasa tidak enak..." kata matthew, "betul juga kamu." kata Banri. "sepertinya Mitsuo benar-benar keterlaluan." kata seseorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang memakai baju kasual biru dan celana jeans hitam. "siapa kamu?" tanya matthew. "namaku adalah Hokuto, Hokuto Oda(OC). teman lama Mitsuo." kata Hokuto. "aku tahu perasaan Kouko, dia benar-benar mencintai kau, Mitsuo, dan kalian pasti temannya." kata Hokuto. "ya kurang lebih begitu, oh ya! namaku matthew, matthew noryo. sementara mereka teman-temanku, yang pakai kacamata Sato Takaya, orang yang paling dekat dengan Mitsuo untuk sekarang. yang disebelahnya Banri Tada, teman baikku. sementara, yang menggangguku terus namanya Amano Marcelia." kata matthew. "senang bertemu dengan kalian, Mitsuo ini orangnya sedikit mudah jengkel. Jadi, butuh waktu untuk Kouko untuk mendapatkan hatinya." kata Hokuto. "aku pergi dulu, orangnya sudah mulai marah." kata Hokuto. "HOKUTO, SINI KAMU!" teriak Mitsuo. "sayang, dia sudah pergi..." kata matthew.

Kamar 404, apartemen matthew dkk, 18.00

"huh... untungnya aku tidak perlu skripsi main 'Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires'(disclaimer: bukan punya Author, punya Koei!) dulu ah" kata matthew yang segera menyalakan PS4-nya(disclaimer: ini punya sony, Author cuman minjam). Hanya saja Amano tidak suka dengan permainannya dan mengatakan "iiihhhhh, kamu malah main game ngak jelas itu, nonton aja sama aku!" , "cukup, kamu udah ganggu aku tiap hari!" kata matthew. "_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_" suara lirih terdengar dari kamar 403. "sudah ah males, dia juga susah dibilangin..." kata matthew. "aku iri pada mereka" kata Amano. "aku tahu kau DDS(diam-diam suka) padaku. Tapi, kalau hubungan seperti itu sebaiknya jangan dilakukan." katanya sambil main PS4. Suasana pun hening, hanya ada suara lirih dari kamar sebelah, sementara itu...

Kediaman keluarga Kaga, Tokyo, 18.00

Kouko menangis dengan keras, semua pembantu dan _butler-_nya hanya bisa terdiam dengan kelakuannya. "huuuu... kenapa Mitsuo memperlakukanku seperti itu?!" kata Kouko dengan nada menangis. "itu semua pasti karena Chinami!" katanya. sementara itu, bapaknya sedang melakukan operasi besar-besaran dirumah sakit, karena ada pasien yang sedang terkena kecelakaan berat.

Hyori Ittai dari Yuzu

_bagaimana nasib Chinami esok hari? apakah Amano dapat melakukan 'itu' pada matthew, seperti apa yang dilakukan Linda pada Banri? Siapakah Hokuto sebenarnya? tunggu kelanjutannya_

* * *

**Author dah mutusin kalau pairingnya itu pairing yang terjadi di masa sebelum Anime "Golden Time" asli. (Banri X Linda, Kouko X Mitsuo).**

**untuk memperluas cerita beberapa OC yang akan muncul tidak akan muncul dalam sekali.**

**ada sedikit perbaikan pada three-scale pada Amano, Linda, Bu Shizuka dan Kouko**

**Amano: 105-45-50  
**

**Linda: 100-48-52**

**Bu Shizuka: 115-45-60**

**Kouko: 95-45-40**

**Readers: ganti pairingnya, tunjukin adegan *** Banri dengan Linda**

**Author: ngak bisa! ingat rate**

**Readers: ngak peduli**

**Author: aku berhentiin nih cerita baru tahu rasa**

**Readers: *diam**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**halo Author sial ini balik, sori kalo agak lama ngak nulis. mau cari kambing hitamnya? Ya, Ujian. Untungnya Author dah selesai ujiannya. Oh ya, pasien yang kecelakaan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tokoh dicerita ini. Satu hal lagi, untuk membuat cerita yang bagus. Think outside the canon.**

**Disclaimer: Golden Time bukan milikku, punya Author aslinya.**

**Warning: almost lime, OOC, EYD hancur, dll**

perlu diperhatikan

"kata"

'pikiran'

kalimat 'hal intim' kalimat

kalimat (Author's note/keterangan) kalimat

* * *

Chapter 6 - the memories

Kediaman Kaga, ?, 18.00

Setelah mengetahui Kouko menangis semalaman dari seorang Butler di Kediaman Kaga, Mitsuo pergi begitu saja tanpa rasa peduli. Jujur, Mitsuo sedikit menyesal karena melakukan hal ini. Hokuto ada benarnya juga, tapi Mitsuo memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya untuk tidur, berhubung dia tidak perlu mengerjakan skripsi 100 halaman dari Pak Goto yang sangat galak.

Kamar 404, 19.00

Matthew sudah menyelesaikan beberapa level di game tersayangnya. Hanya saja, dia merasa bosan dan Amano menunggu saat-saat dia 'main' dengannya. Matthew segera mengetahui itu dan memutuskan berhenti main dan menyalakan DVD Player (lho sejak kapan dia punya ya?). Lalu, dia memasukan film yang judulnya "Merry Riana: Mimpi Sejuta Dolar" (bukan milikku!). "Nah, begitu dong! Daripada main yang tadi." kata Amano yang segera memegang tangan Matthew. Mari kita lihat apa yang Banri lakukan.

Kamar 403, 19.02

Banri dan Linda tertidur dalam keadaan ...(Lupakan!). Karena, mereka habis 'main', tapi terlalu lama dan energetik. Akhirnya, mereka terbangun. "Sudah puas, Banri-koi~" kata Linda dengan nada 'nakal'. "Ya aku sudah, Linda-koi besok kita lakukan lagi ya~" balas Banri dengan nada 'nakal'. Mereka pun segera berpakaian. "Aku pergi dulu ya~ Sampai jumpa, Banri-koi!" kata Linda. 'Si Matthew sedang apa ya?' batin Banri. Banri pun segera ke ruang matthew.

Kamar 404, 19.05

"Matthew, kau sedang.." Kata Banri, hanya saja terpotong dengan adegan romantis Matthew dan Amano yang asik menonton "Merry Riana: Mimipi Sejuta Dolar". "cieee~ nonton bareng!" ledek Banri. "Kau lebih parah, M*(lupakan!) berapa kali dengan Linda." balas Matthew. Banri hanya terdiam, malu karena aibnya ketahuan. "Lirihan Linda dapat didengar disini! Amano iri pada kalian. Ingin aku melakukan 'itu' padanya!" lanjut Matthew. "Udah ah, jangan berantem! Banri, kau ikut nonton dengan kita saja!" kata Amano. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi esok hari. Eits, kita lihat dulu ada apa dengan Banri,

Kamar 403, tengah malam

mimpi Banri

"Aku dapat tanganmu!" kata Matthew. "Matthew, tolong aku!" kata Banri. "Ya aku pasti tolong, kita kan teman dari kecil! tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu jatuh!" kata Matthew. "lho kok?" kata Banri yang mengetahui tangannya kelicinan dan terjatuh. "BANRI!" teriak Matthew yang melihat Banri terjatuh.

dunia nyata

"Ahhh!" teriak Banri yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. 'huh, hampir saja, ternyata ini hanya mimpi' batin Banri yang kembali tertidur.

Esok hari

Universitas Internasional Tokyo, 09.00

"Selamat pagi murid-murid! Mulai hari ini kita punya teman baru namanya Hokuto Oda. Hokuto, kau boleh masuk!" kata Pak Goto. "Selamat pagi, namaku Hokuto Oda. Teman dari Kouko Kaga dan Mitsuo Yanagisawa, Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" kata Hokuto. 'Waduh, sudah ada Kouko, tiba-tiba ditambah Hokuto. KENAPA AKU BEGITU SIAL!" batin Mitsuo yang langsung salah kaprah karena hal ini. Banri tertidur dikelas karena aktifitasnya kemaren (kita semua tahu apa itu..). "pst bangun woi! kalo kamu tidur, entar dihukum skripsi." bisik Matthew ke Banri. Banri pun terbangun karena hal itu dan berusaha fokus pada pelajarannya.

Skip ke jam istirahat

Seperti biasa, Matthew, Banri, Amano, Mitsuo, Nijigen, dan Linda berkumpul dikantin. Matthew menanyakan alasan Banri tidur di sekolah. "Banri, kau kenapa sampai tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini?" tanya Matthew dengan penasaran. "Aku mengalami mimpi buruk beberapa hari ini. Mimpi itu tentang kecelakaan yang waktu itu." balas Banri. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU, LINDA! PADAHAL SUDAH PUNYA SIM MASIH MENGEBUT!" kata Matthew dengan nada marah pada Linda. "WAKTU ITU, AKU TERBURU-BURU!" kata Linda. "Sudah sudah," kata Mitsuo. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Banri?" tanya Nijigen. "Belum saatnya aku beritahu." kata Matthew. 'Alasan aku tidak memberitahu kalian karena kalian belum cukup dekat dengan Banri.' batin Matthew. Ternyata Kouko dan Chinami datang tiba-tiba. "Ingat, jangan dekati Mitsuo!" kata Kouko yang melototi mata Chinami. "Aku mana tahu kalau dia suka aku!" balas Chinami yang ikutan melotot ke mata Kaga. "Sudah, sudah akhiri pertengkaran tidak jelas ini." kata Matthew kepada Kouko dan Chinami. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA?" kata Kouko sambil melotot ke matanya Matthew. "Aku tahu kau cemburu, tapi tolong tahan emosimu." kata Matthew dengan nada dingin tapi yakin. Kouko segera duduk tapi masih melototinya, sementara Chinami segera duduk.

"Wah... wah... kayaknya suasananya sangat menakutkan..." kata Hokuto yang sedang menyapa. "Aku kurang tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.." kata Matthew. "Boleh aku bergabung, Matthew?" tanya Hokuto. "Oh, silahkan saja, Hokuto." kata Matthew.

Skip ke malam hari

Banri sedang berkencan dengan Linda. Ketika sudah memasuki tahap klimaks dari kencan, kepalanya sakit. "Banri-koi, kau kenapa?" tanya Linda. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pusing biasa." kata Banri. "Oh beigtu rupanya. Syukurlah kalau begitu, Banri-koi." kata Linda.

Sementara itu, matthew berada di rumah sakit di kampung mereka. Sedang berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Ryuto. "Dok, teman saya mengalami sakit kepala di saat tengah malam dan dia tertidur di sekolah karena itu. Itu kenapa ya, Dok?" tanya Matthew ke dokter Ryuto. "Mungkin, ketika aku melihat hasil tes pada otaknya ada sesuatu yang tidak stabil." kata Dokter Ryuto. "Aku butuh obat untuk temanku." kata Matthew. "Ini obatnya, tolong beritahu dia untuk minum ini setiap kepalanya sakit." kata Dokter Ryuto. "Terima kasih, Dok" kata Matthew yang segera mengambil obatnya, memberinya uang. Lalu, berdiri dan menunduk untuk berpamitan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di ruang 403

Matthew sedang berbincang dengan Banri. "Banri, kalau kepalamu pusing. Tolong minum obat ini. Lalu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Matthew pada Banri. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." kata Banri. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur, kau berbicara dengan teman yang sudah hampir seperti saudaramu sendiri, Banri!" kata Matthew pada Banri. "Aku mengalami mimpi buruk, mimpi tentang kecelakaan itu." kata Banri. '_Linda, lihat akibatnya sekarang, Banri jadi mengalami mimpi buruk!_' batin Matthew. "Banri, kalau bisa, tolong lupakan itu dan terus maju. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." kata Matthew. "Terima kasih untuk obat dan usulmu, Matthew. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku." kata Banri. "Matthew, tolong lakukan 'itu' dengan Amano, lakukan dengan cinta. Aku tahu, dibalik kedinginan hatimu masih ada kehangatan dan cinta." kata Banri. "Untuk itu, aku tak tahu pasti." kata Matthew.

Esok harinya, di Universitas Internasional Tokyo

Matthew sedang berjalan, tentunya dengan Amano yang memegang tangannya dengan erat dan menaruh kepalanya dipundaknya, yang membuat para mahasiswa cemburu. Mungkin karena, Matthew mengikuti usul Banri semalam. "Amano, kayaknya kita menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain deh." kata Matthew. "Memangnya kenapa, Matthew-koi?" tanya Amano. "Kita jalan biasa saja, Amano." kata Matthew. Para mahasiswi yang melihatnya segera memfoto guna bergosip. Sementara, Banri melihat seberapa mesranya mereka. "Kau sudah melakukan 'usul'ku?" tanya Banri. "Kurang lebih, tapi kau?" tanya Matthew. "Sama.." kata Banri.

BGM: Hyori Ittai by Yuzu

_Apakah Banri bisa sembuh dari sakit kepalanya? Apakah Matthew akan melakukan 'itu' pada Amano? Kita lihat di Chapter berikutnya_

* * *

Readers: BANYAKIN!

Author: males, mulai lupa sama Golden Time, plus berburu server KanColle

Readers: NGAK PEDULI!

Author: Kalau aku stop aja

*hening*


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo, author sial sudah kembali. Tapi, dengan berita buruk, Fanfic ini akan tamat kurang setelah lebih 2-3 chapter (termasuk yang ini), dengan alasan:**

**-Mulai lupa dengan cerita Golden Time**

**-Sibuk mengurus cerita-cerita yang akan datang, semenjak 2 sudah tamat dan 1 sudah diberhentikan**

**-Sibuk mencari cara agar bisa main KanColle (bagi yang ngerti)**

**-Game (tentunya)**

**-mengurus aplikasi-aplikasi di Facebook. (Top Eleven Manager, Golden Manager, FM Ultra, sama Airline Manager (ngurusnya mesti pake laptop berhubung Author kagak punya Smartphone. Cuman sebuah Ipod touch dengan iOS 6)**

**-dll**

**Oh ya, berita baiknya isi Chapter ini adalah SUMMER VACATION! **

**Para mesum, berbahagialah, karena banyak Op***. **

**Berbahagialah bagi Romance-lover karena ada adegan pendekatan untuk Chara tertentu (termasuk OC). **

**Bagi yang kangen dengan adegan Action, berbahagialah karena... YAKUZA BERAKSI LAGI! mereka akan berbuat ulah lagi disini.**

**Disclaimer: Aku ngak punya apapun. Hanya punya OC dan sebagian cerita**

**warning: Bintang tamu, dan aku tidak memilikinya**

* * *

Chapter 6 - SUMMER VACATION (Fan-service Chapter)

Satu semester lebih 5 bulan sudah terlewati dengan kuis dan tugas mahasusah dari Pak Goto. Ujian segera datang. Untuk menghadapi itu, Matthew punya strategi sendiri. Dia, Banri, Amano, Mitsuo, Nijigen, Hokuto, Chinami, dan Kouko belajar bareng setiap hari. Ujian tinggal 1 hari semenjak rencana itu, hanya saja ada ketidak kompakan diantara Kouko-Chinami. Selain mereka bertiga, tidak ada masalah. "Ayolah berkerjasamalah..." kata Chinami yang berusaha membujuk Kouko. "Enak saja! Aku tidak mau!" kata Kouko (mungkin karena Mitsuo lebih memilih Chinami daripada dia, sakitnya tuh disini). Itulah yang terjadi ketika mereka sedang belajar berkelompok. "Kalau kalian tidak akur, kulaporkan ke orang tua kalian..." kata Matthew dengan galak. "Koukonya yang tidak mau, aku sudah berusaha..." balas Chinami. "Kouko, terkadang lebih baik berkerjasama dengan musuh sementara waktu daripada tidak lulus..." kata Matthew. "B..Baik.." balas Kouko.

Ketika ujian tiba, semua murid mulai duduk di tempat. Bahkan, beberapa membawa contekan, hanya saja ketahuan sebelum ujian. Jadinya kelas 100% bebas contekan. Pak Afri datang lagi, sehingga kelas heboh. Untungnya, membawa tomat tidak illegal. Sehingga, sesi melempar tomat pun berlangsung. Sesi itu hampir memakan 10% dari waktu yang disediakan. Dengan sisa waktu yang diberikan, semua mengerjakan soal. Lima menit kemudian, Matthew keluar sambil bersiul yakin kalau ia mendapatkan 100. Hal itu baginya adalah hal wajar, karena dia murid yang kepintarannya jauh diatas rata-rata. Ketika waktu habis, hanya 30% dari semua murid yang berhasil menyelesaikan soal. Banri, Amano, Mitsuo, Nijigen, Hokuto, dan Chinami termasuk dari 30% itu. Diantara semua anggota tim kerja kelompoknya, hanya Kouko yang belum selesai, ini merupakan akibat tidak mau mendengarkan usul Matthew. Yaitu, menolak berkerjasama dengan Chinami.

Kouko menangis karena tidak keberuntungannya, Mitsuo segera menghiburnya. "Yang penting kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik, Kouko-chan!" kata Mitsuo. "Terima kasih." balas Kouko dengan senangnya (karena dihibur sama Mitsuo). "Karena besok libur musim panas," kata Matthew dengan suara menakutkan. 'waduh, apa kita ada salah ya?' batin semua temannya. "KITA AKAN KE PANTAI KONDOI!" kata Matthew dengan nada heboh. "yeeeeeyyyyy!" kata mereka semua dengan nada heboh. "Wah, wah, ngak ngajak au nih..." kata Linda. "Kau mau ikut?" tanya Matthew. Sementara itu,

Roh Banri muncul dari belakang, 'Wah, wah, tubuhku sudah melakukan 'itu' beberapa kali dengan Linda. Tapi, aku belum mendapatkan jawaban darinya.' batin Roh Banri. 'Bahkan, Linda sudah memanggil Banri dengan suffix '-koi', hahaha' kata Roh Banri yang tersenyum. 'Mungkin, Matthew juga sudah melakukan 'itu' pada Amano, aku sungguh bangga pada kalian!' batin Roh Banri

'Kok aku kedinginan ya? Apa ada hantu disini?' batin Matthew yang menggosokan tubuhnya. "Matthew-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Amano dengan penasaran karena Matthew menggosokan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." kata Matthew yang segera tersenyum menyembunyikan penderitaannya. "Oh ya, kita kumpul di CUTE CAT cafe, jam 15:00 bagi yang ingin ikut." kata Matthew

* * *

**Bukti kalau cerita ini akan tamat, kemunculan Roh Banri dalam cerita. Matthew adalah orang pertama yang merasakannya. Karena otaknya sangat hebat, saking hebatnya, dia mampu merasakan hantu. Matthew mulai memanggil Amano dengan suffix '-chan', tanda bahwa hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mitsuo mulai membangun kembali hubungannya dengan Kouko. Dalam canonnya, Kouko berselingkuh ke Banri, dan Kemunculan rohnya merupakan rising-action. Semenjak Linda hampir bertunangan dengan Banri, ini adalah pre-climax dari cerita ini. Climax dan Epilogue akan disatukan dalam satu Chapter**

* * *

Besok harinya, Matthew datang ke CUTE CAT cafe dengan mobil modifikasinya. Dia menggunakan uang tabungan hasil gebuk yakuzanya. Amano duduk disampingnya, Banri dan Linda duduk dikursi belakang sambil mengobrol dan menggandeng tangannya masing-masing. "Apa kalian siap?" tanya Matthew kepada yang lain. Hokuto dan Mitsuo kali ini sedang bertengkar masalah perasaan Kouko kepada Mitsuo, Chinami sedang minum es coklatnya. Sementara, Kouko sedang makan es krim spesial hari ini. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka masuk ke mobil.

Posisi

Kursi depan: Matthew (supir), Amano

Kursi tengah 1: Kouko, Mitsuo

Kursi tengah 2: Hokuto, Nijigen, Chinami

Kursi belakang: Banri dan Linda

Setelah Kouko menutup pintunya, Matthew menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Apa kalian siap?" tanya Matthew. "YA!" kata yang lain. "Ayo kita jalan!" kata Matthew sambil menginjak gas mobilnya. Ditengah perjalanannya, mereka terjebak macet. "Oh sial, kok macet?" kata Matthew. "Kayaknya banyak yang pulang kampung." kata Banri. "Oh iya, kata ayahku, jalan menuju Okinawa memang macet pada hari ini." kata Kouko. '_Kelebihan anak orang kaya, mampu mengetahui informasi terkini._' batin Matthew yang tersenyum. "Hujan lagi!" kata Matthew yang melihat hujan. 'SIALAN!" batin Matthew yang menggila akibat hujan.

'Hehehe, aku mengerjaimu...' Batin Roh Banri. 'Kau ingin ke pantai kan?' batin Roh Banri. 'Ya sudah, aku hentikan hujannya...' kata Roh Banri yang duduk diatas mobilnya Matthew. 'dan aku akan membuat lalu lintasnya lancar...' batin Roh Banri.

Tiba-tiba, hujan berhenti dan mobil mulai bergerak. "Kok tiba-tiba hujannya berhernti dan jalannya lancar ya?" tanya Matthew. "Kayaknya ada Jin yang sedang lewat." kata Hokuto. "Sepertinya." kata Matthew. "Yang penting kita sampai kesana!" kata Matthew yang ikut menginjak gas.

Sesampainya di Pantai Kondoi

Matthew segera memakirkan mobilnya. Setelah parkir, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Ternyata, begitu mereka keluar, mereka melihat banyak sandera, dan satu logo ular yang mengelilingi pedang, sangat familiar bagi Matthew, Banri, dan Mitsuo. "Wah wah, sepertinya mereka berulah lagi." kata Matthew. "Wah, kau akan bersinar di Okinawa juga?" tanya Banri. "Kalau terpaksa, oh ya! Aku menyimpan _katana_-ku di bagasi." kata Matthew yang segera ke bagasi dan mengambil sebuah pedang. 'Peraturan pertama, selalu balikkan mata pedang agar tidak menghasilkan darah.' batin Matthew yang segera membalikkan _katana_-nya dan menaruhnya di sabuknya.

BGM: Ninja Slayer (Themenya si Naruto di J-Stars Victory VS)

"Snake Sword! Aku kembali~" kata Matthew yang segera melompat ke pantai. "Anak ini lagi, HAJAR!" kata salah satu anggota Snake Sword. Lalu, Matthew menyerang mereka dengan cepat.

BAK

BUK

BAK

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

BAK

BAK

BUK

Matthew segera melakukan _Harakiri_ dan menyarungkan pedangnya. "Seperti biasa, payah!" kata Matthew yang melihat beberapa dari mereka pingsan. "Mana para sandera?" tanya Matthew. "Mereka ada di cafe pantai!" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Wah wah, mengumpet kayak ayam! Aku tahu jumlah anggota Snake Sword banyak! Tunjukkan diri kalian!" kata Matthew. Tiba-tiba 100 orang muncul dengan senapan mesin dan golok. "Hanya seginikah?" tanya Matthew. "TEMBAK! HAJAR!" kata Salah satu dari mereka. Matthew menyerang mereka kembali dengan cepat.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

BAK

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLING

CLANG

BAK

BUK

BAK

BAK

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

BAK

CLANG

BAK

Mereka kalah lagi, hanya saja stamina Matthew sudah mulai habis. "Payah, bosnya mana?" tanya Matthew. "Apakan bosnya seekor ayam?" tanya Matthew. Sementara itu, Banri dan kawan-kawannya memakan popcorn karena mereka sedang menikmati aksinya Matthew. Mitsuo dan Kouko berpegangan tangan. Amano melihat aksinya dengan senangnya. Banri menganggap ini biasa, karena dia sudah sering menaklukan satu geng yakuza sendirian. Linda memegang pundak Banri dan menaruh kepalanya disana. Kembali ke Matthew, Matthew menemukan dimana para sandera berada. Sesuai dengan kata yakuza yang ia taklukan.

Tiba-tiba, orang dengan kumis italia palsu muncul. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AKU BISA MELEPASKAN DIRI DARI PENJARA DENGAN MUDAH. ORANG SEPERTI KAU PASTI TIDAK BIS..." kata orang itu, tapi terpotong karena "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki (punya Nobuhiro Watsuki, bukan milikku!)" kata Matthew yang menaruh _katana_nya lalu segera mengeluarkannya dengan semua energinya. Pedangnya kena orang itu dan dia terlempar ke samping ke tembok. Ternyata, temboknya bolong dan dia terpental beberapa kali. "Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki bisa membuatku capek." kata Matthew sambil menyarungkan _katana_nya dan menggoyangkan katananya. "Ayam! Sudah sok panggil orang, kalah hanya dengan satu jurus pula." kata Matthew yang mengeluh karena musuhnya sangat lemah.

Matthew melepaskan para sandera, ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah Airi Kirishima dari Larval Stage Planning (Bintang Tamu, bukan milikku). "Permisi, apakah kau Airi Kirishima?" tanya Matthew. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Airi. "Aku minta tanda tangan di foto ini." kata Matthew yang menunduk lalu memberikan dia sebuah foto Airi sedang main gitar. Ia pun menandatangani foto itu. "Terima kasih, Airi-san." kata Matthew.

* * *

**A/N: Larval Stage Planning adalah band yang lagunya dipakai untuk Opening Highschool DxD (season 1 dan season New). Di cerita ini, Highschool DxD adalah acara TV favorit Matthew.**

* * *

Matthew jalan keatas, menuju teman-temannya. "Banri~ lihat ini~" ledek Matthew yang menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ditandatangani Airi. "CURANG! KAU SUDAH DAPAT TANDA TANGAN DARI AIRI!" kata Banri. "Hehe, kadang memukul yakuza bisa ketemu sama artis!" kata Matthew. Amano cemburu dan menjewer Matthew. "Amano-chan! Ngak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" kata Matthew. Polisi dengan cepatnya datang ke tempat kejadian perkara dan menangkap semua yakuza yang dibuat pingsan oleh Matthew, termasuk bosnya. Salah satu dari polisi mengetahui kalau ini dilakukan oleh Matthew. Dia segera mencari dan menemukan Matthew dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih sudah meringankan pekerjaan kami. Kalau kau ingin mengambil uangmu, bawalah lencana ini." kata polisi itu sambil memberikan Matthew sebuah lencana. "Sekarang, kalian boleh berpesta!" kata Komandan dari polisi. Para sandera pun segera berpesta di pantai, juga dengan Matthew dan kawan-kawan.

Ketika matahari terbenam

Semua orang sudah pulang. Hanya Matthew dan kawan-kawannya yang tinggal. Kouko berhasil memegang tangan Mitsuo dan melihat matahari terbenam bersama. Begitu juga dengan Linda dan Amano. Mereka berhasil mendapat tangan Banri dan Matthew dan melihat matahari terbenam bersama. Betapa manisnya mereka. Nijigen, Chinami, dan Hokuto melihatnya sendiri-sendiri. Mereka sudah menikmatinya dan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk segera pulang.

Sesampainya di CUTE CAT CAFE

Hari sudah malam, beberapa orang turun dan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan Matthew, Banri, dan Amano. Mereka segera menuju ke apartemen dan ke kamar mereka masing-masing, karena terlalu lelah untuk melakukan aktifitas lain.

Sementara itu di Kediaman Kaga

Kouko sedang melakukan hal mencurigakan apakah itu? Menulis diary, tidak biasa baginya untuk itu. Ternyata, itu sudah lama ia lakukan. Di diary itu ada beberapa kalimat,

_aku membangun ulang hubunganku dengan Mitsuo. Diary, tolong bantu aku ya~ Karena, aku tahu Mitsuo pasti masih memikirkanku, walau tidak tertunjuk. _

Hyori Ittai by Yuzu menyala

_Apa maksud Kouko dengan tulisan itu? Apakah Kouko berhasil mendapatkan Mitsuo kembali? Mari kita lihat di chapter berikutnya_

* * *

Oh ya, ternyata bintang tamunya hanya satu. Anggaplah ini adalah sebuah bonus bagi yang menunggu cerita ini, karena lama tidak rilis.

Readers: TAMBAH LAGI!

Author: TANGAN GUE CAPEK!

Readers: NGAK PEDULI!

Author: KALO GUE NGAK NULIS AJA!

Readers: *diam*

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ini mengambil setting beberapa bulan setelah kejadian di pantai. Mereka sudah mulai memasuki semester ke 4 dari 8 semseter yang mereka harus jalani (kecuali Linda yang masuk semester ke 6).**

**OC sekali nongol yang mungkin akan nongol kembali di Chapter ini:**

**-El Muramata (tokoh antagonis di cerita ini)**

**-Haruka Ishimaru (Mungkin akan muncul)**

**-Dokter Ryuto Kamashiwa (Dokter yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Banri)**

**-Iruwino (sudah menjadi pemain bintang untuk klub "Brave Thunders" di JBL League(bukan milikku) dan akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan klub basket di Universitas Internasional Tokyo)**

**Bagi yang suka action, showdown antara El Muramata dan Matthew akan terjadi disini, mengingat ini adalah klimaks.**

**Warning: banyak hal dari "Rurouni Kenshin" yang muncul disini, BUKAN MILIKKU!**

**Disclaimer: apapun yang disini BUKAN MILIKKU! Aku hanya punya OC dan sebagian cerita**

* * *

Chapter 7 - the spirit

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kejadian di pantai itu. Hidup mereka normal, kecuali untuk Banri, dia harus bolak-balik minum obat tiap kali kepalanya sakit. Menurut dokter Ryuto, kepalanya tidak stabil. Linda merasa cintanya terhadap Banri sedang di tes. Sementara, Amano tidak merasakan dirinya di tes. Kenapa Linda merasa demikian? Karena, Banri semakin lama semakin terlihat sedih akibat mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi itu menghantuinya setiap hari. Hanya saja, mimpi ini memberikan hal yang lebih jauh daripada sekedar sebelum kematian Banri, mimpi itu juga menunjukan siapa pelakunya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sepertinya, dia sudah mengetahui perasaan bersalahnya Linda dan alasan kenapa Matthew selalu bertengkar dengan Linda tiap kali kepalanya sakit.

Membicarakan masalah kuliah mereka, dosennya sekarang pak Touma, 10 kali lebih galak daripada pak Goto. Kali ini, Matthew sudah mulai jarang memukul yakuza karena tugas dari pak Touma. Bahkan, Amano jarang mendekati Matthew karena ini. Banri juga jarang melakukan 'itu' dengan Linda. Pak Touma adalah guru pertama yang berhasil membuat Matthew dijatuhkan dari rekor keberutunan nilai 100nya. Kali ini, nilainya hanya sekitar 90 saja karena, soal buatan pak Touma lebih susah daripada pak Goto. Walaupun begitu, kursi juara satu masih didudukinya. Mengingatkan kita dengan sebuah peribahasa, "Sepandai-pandainya tupai memanjat, pasti akan jatuh juga suatu hari".

Membicarakan masalah Kouko dan Mitsuo, mereka semakin hari semakin akrab. Bahkan, Hokuto merasa Mitsuo sudah akan segera melakukan 'itu' dengan Kouko. Sayangnya, dia hanya bisa menggigit jarinya ketika melihat Mitsuo dan Kouko memegang tangannya karena, dialah satu-satunya yang masih 'jomblo' diantara semua tokoh di cerita ini. Nijigen juga mulai dekat dengan Chinami. Hanya saja, fisiknya terlihat seperti anak kecil, dimana membuat Nijigen tidak akan pernah melakukan 'itu' padanya, walaupun sudah dekat. Tetapi mereka selalu bersama, dimana saja. Kecuali disaat malam hari, tentunya. Para murid laki-laki kerap mengutuk Matthew, Banri, Mitsuo, bahkan Nijigen karena mereka mendapatkan hati dari para gadis yang mungkin cukup populer di kampus itu.

"Semoga mereka diputusin pacarnya suatu hari." kata salah satu dari mereka. "Ya, aku setuju." balas temannya. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka berani menyentuh Amano, terutama tanganya. Dimana membuat Matthew menyerang mereka dengan nalurinya. Walaupun sering pulang dengan rasa sakit, mereka tidak menyerah. Kebiasaan ini terus berjalan hingga beberapa minggu lamanya, hingga pak Touma mengetahui kejadian ini dan menghukum mereka(termasuk Matthew) dengan skripsi 100 halaman tentang "Jepang dan masalah hukumnya" dan harus selesai hari itu juga. Untungnya, Matthew sangat pintar, sehingga dia berhasil mengerjakannya dan tentunya, dia mendapat nilai diatas rata-rata. Pak Touma sangat suka dengan skripsi buatan Matthew, kadang dia mencurinya dari pak Goto saking sukanya.

Suatu hari, Banri mengalami puncak dari sakit kepalanya itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, ini terjadi di tengah-tengah kelas pak Touma. "Argh!" katanya. "Banri, ada apa denganmu!" kata Matthew segera mendekati Banri. "Kepalaku, argh!" kata Banri. "Pak Touma, kita harus bawa dia ke dokter!" kata Matthew. "Itu hanya sakit kepala biasa," kata Touma dengan nada rileks. "Bukan! Ini sudah mengganggunya sejak sebelum dia masuk kemari!" kata Matthew. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi" kata Pak Touma. "Selama karirku, ini pertama kalinya aku membiarkan murid keluar." kata pak Touma. "Kita mungkin kembali besok hari," kata Matthew. "Karena aku akan konsultasi dengan dokter yang ada di kampungku ." kata Matthew. 'Semoga beruntung, Matthew-kun~. Nanti kita akan melakukan 'itu' ketika kau kembali.' batin Amano. Matthew segera kerumahnya dan mengambil _katana_nya, dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu, dia membawa Banri menuju klinik Dokter Ryuto. Dia segera menginjakan gasnya, dan pergi menuju kesana.

Begitu sampai diklinik, Matthew segera membawa Banri ke dokter Ryuto untuk pemeriksaan lanjut. "Dok! ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Matthew. "Ini adalah puncak dari penyakitnya, obat tidak akan berpengaruh. Dia harus dirawat. Tetapi, harus dilakukan di rumah sakit milik keluarga Kaga. Karena mereka pernah menangani pasien dengan penyakit yang sama." kata Dokter Ryuto. Matthew segera menelpon Kouko, untuk memperingati ayahnya untuk segera menunggu orang dengan nama "Banri Tada" di rumah sakit itu. "Kouko, ini penting!" kata Matthew. "Kenapa?" tanya Kouko. "Beritahu ayahmu kalau ada pasien yang akan segera datang, beritahu nama lengkap Banri kepada ayahmu. Beritahu dia bahwa, Banri sudah berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Ryuto mengenai masalah ini!" kata Matthew. "Baik!" kata Kouko.

Di kediaman Kaga

Kouko segera berlari menuju ayahnya, ayahnya sedang duduk sambil menonton drama jepang. "Ayah, kau ingat pasien yang kau rawat 15 tahun lalu yang mengalami gangguan ingatan?" tanya Kouko pada ayahnya. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas ayahnya. "Kali ini ada pasien lagi yang mengalami penyakit yang sama sepertinya, kali ini dia teman kuliahku." kata Kouko. "Apakah dia sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter Ryuto?" tanya ayahnya. "Dia sudah dan kepalanya masih sakit sampai sekarang!" kata Kouko. "Baiklah, siapa namanya?" tanya ayahnya yang segera mematikan tvnya dan mengambil seragam dokternya seperti Minato mengambil jaket hokage keempatnya. "Banri Tada." kata Kouko. "Baiklah, nanti akan kurawat!" kata ayahnya. "Terima kasih ayah!" kata Kouko. "Untuk anakku, itu bukan masalah." kata ayahnya.

Kembali ke lokasi Matthew

Dia membawa catatan dari Dokter Ryuto dan segera mengebut menuju ke rumah sakit milik keluarga Kaga dengan kecepatan penuh. Untungnya dia juga pernah melakukan _street-racing_, jadi ini bukan masalah. Begitu dia sampai di rumah sakit kediaman Kaga, dia segera membawa Banri ke rumah sakit dan mengatakan. "Tolong temanku! Dia perlu perawatan khusus." kata Matthew. "Aku sudah tahu, namanya Tada Banri kan?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai seragam dokter. "Ya, kenapa dokter bisa tahu?" tanya Matthew. "Kau tahu Kouko?" tanya pria itu. "Ya, dia temanku." kata Matthew. "Aku ayahnya, dia memberitahuku untuk merawat Banri." kata pria itu. Tiba-tiba, dia mendapat telepon misterius. Dia segera mengangkat telepon itu, dan terdengar suara yang sangat familiar. "Matthew-kun! Tolong aku!" kata suara itu. "Amano, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Matthew. "Hahahaha, kalau kau ingin pacarmu selamat, temui aku dan kita akan mengadakan pertarungan pedang, satu lawan satu!" kata suara yang lain. "Kau!" kata Matthew. "Suster, bawa dia ke ruang intensif!" kata pria itu. "Baik, Dokter! Aku akan kesana!" kata seorang suster. "Kau pergi dulu, aku tahu cara menyembuhkannya." kata pria itu. "Terima kasih!" kata Matthew yang berlari. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah mawar keluar dari kantongnya

Matthew segera mengambil sarung tangan itu dan mengingat satu hal.

flashback

Matthew sedang berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seorang wanita berteriak. Wanita itu sudah hampir tidak berdaya dan akan segera di'main'kan oleh para yakuza. Naluri Battousai (milik Nobuhiro Watsuki, bukan punyaku!) milik Matthew mengatakan kalau ia harus segera menyelamatkannya. Ia segera kesana dan mengatakan, "Kalian itu ayam, hanya bisa menyerang wanita!" kata Matthew. "Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Kami adalah anggota _Snake Sword_!" kata temannya. "Aku tahu dan aku ingin menghajar kalian!" kata Matthew dengan nada berani. "TEMAN-TEMAN, HAJAR DIA!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Lalu, 10 orang mengelilingi mereka, termasuk mereka yang akan ber'main'. Semuanya memegang golok, kekar, dan botak. "Aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang seperti kalian." kata Matthew. Lalu, mereka menyerang Matthew.

BAK

BUK

BAK

BAK

BUK

TING

BRET

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

GEDEBUK

Seperti biasa, Matthew melompat ke atas mata golok itu dan meluncur ke musuhnya. Lalu, meninjunya tepat di kepala menggunakan _karate chop_. Lalu, dia berpindah ke musuh yang lain. Ketika dia berpindah, seorang dari mereka berusaha menusuk Matthew. Hanya saja, Matthew memegang mata golok itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya pada pundak temannya. Sehingga baju temannya robek, lalu dia dengan cepat memukul semua musuh yang disana, hingga tersisa dua dari mereka. Pemimpin dari mereka segera melakukan gerakannya, hanya saja Matthew berhasil melompat ke belakangnya dan memukulnya. Sehingga, dia menabrak temannya. "Ha-Haruka? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Matthew. "Biasa, kami selalu disiksa oleh _Snake Sword _karena kita menolak memberikan tubuh kita padanya, kau ingin apa?" tanya Haruka. "Tidak ada!" kata Matthew. "Membantu orang sudah jadi kebiasaanku," kata Matthew. "Ambilah ini, kalau kau perlu bantuanku, berikan ini padaku!" kata Haruka yang memberikan sarung tangan merah mawarnya. "Terima kasih, Haruka!" kata Matthew.

end Flashback

Matthew medapat telepon lagi, dari nomor yang sama. "Hahaha, kudengar temanmu dirawat di rumah sakit milik keluarga Kaga, akan kusiksa dia." kata suara itu. "Kau!" kata Matthew tapi teleponnya segera ditutup. Matthew memegang _katana_nya dan sarung tangan itu dengan keras. Matthew segera membawa mobil kerumahnya dan pergi ke markas _poison roses_. Mengingat hal itu, dia segera berlari kesana. Sesampainya disana, seorang wanita berpakaian _tanktop _ungu dan _hotpants_ dan berambut merah mencegatnya. "Kau ada apa kemari?" tanya wanita itu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Haruka!" kata Matthew. "Apa, bos kami pasti tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata wanita itu. "Ini buktinya!" kata Matthew yang menunjukan sarung tangan tersebut. "Kau mencurinya?!" tanya wanita itu dengan nada marah. "Tidak, dia sendiri yang memberi sarung tangan ini." kata Matthew. "Itu benar, Shizuka!" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam, berpakaian seperti Aoi Kunieda dari Beelzebub(pakaian _gang leader_nya) hanya saja daerah atasnya lebih besar. "Haruka-sama?" tanya wanita itu. "Matthew, kau ingin apa?" tanya Haruka. "Aku ingin kalian menjaga rumah sakit milik keluarga Kaga." kata Matthew. "Aku akan membantu kalian untuk membuat _Snake Sword _tidak mengganggu kalian. Pacarku diculik dan temanku akan dibunuh. Temanku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Tolong ke rumah sakit itu!" kata Matthew. "Haruka-sama, tolong pikirkan dulu!" kata Shizuka. "Tidak perlu, aku berhutang budi dengannya. Aku bisa pulang selamat karena dia dan ini adalah kesempatan buat kita agar tidak disiksa oleh mereka lagi!" kata Haruka. "Baik!" kata Shizuka. "TEMAN-TEMAN, KITA AKAN BERPATROLI DI RUMAH SAKIT MILIK KELUARGA KAGA! PEMIMPIN KALIAN BERHUTANG BUDI PADA SESEORANG DAN INI ADALAH KESEMPATAN KITA UNTUK MENGAKHIRI PENDERITAAN KITA SEKALI UNTUK SELAMANYA!" teriak Haruka. Mereka segera mengambil senjata andalan mereka dan pergi menuju rumah sakit milik keluarga Kaga. "Terima kasih, Haruka!" kata Matthew yang segera pergi menuju markas _Snake Sword_. 'Matthew, kudoakan keberuntunganmu!' batin Haruka lalu segera maju kesana.

Sesampainya di markas _Snake Sword_, Matthew disapa dengan seribu pasukan. Ternyata, Haruka mengirim beberapa pasukannya untuk mengahajar mereka. "Matthew-san, Haruka-sama menyuruh kita untuk menyapu mereka, kita cukup profesional untuk ini!" kata mereka. "Dan satu hal lagi," kata salah satu dari mereka. "Dia menyukaimu." bisiknya. "Terima kasih, Tolong kirimkan itu pda Haruka." kata Matthew. "Ok! saatnya kita menghajar para ular!" kata salah satu dari mereka. "SETUJU!" kata semuanya. "HIIII! MEREKA ADALAH TRUE POISON ROSES! ya sudah, hajar mereka!" kata Pemimpin gerombolan itu. "HAJAR MEREKA, NANTINYA KITA DAPAT GAJI TAMBAHAN!" kata semuanya.

Ternyata, El Muramata memasang serangan dadakan begitu Matthew sampai di satu lantai sebelum lantainya. "Kami adalah True Snake Warriors!" kata lima dari mereka. "Makan ini!" kata Matthew yang melompat. Bergelinding dan mengeluarkan _katana_nya dari sarungnya. "Jurus Serangan Bola Naga!" kata Matthew lalu, salah satu dari mereka kena jurusnya. Matthew segera mengarahkan katananya kebelakang lalu mengayunnya ke bawah dan kedepan lalu, batu-batuan banyak terlempar. "Gaya Hiten Mitsurugi, Doryusen!" kata Matthew. Lalu, pandangan mereka terpotong karena jurus Doryusen. "Gaya Hiten Mitsurugi, Kuzuryusen!" kata Mattehw yang meluncur ke salah satu dari mereka dan dia terlempar karena jurus itu mengenai perutnya. "Ryukansen!" kata Matthew yang mengayunkan pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan, membuat tiga dari mereka terpantul. Melihat mereka kalah, Matthew segera pergi kelantai terakhir, dimana El Muramata menunggunya. "Ini adalah Mugenjin, pedang milik Shishio Makoto. Keluargaku menyimpannya selama tiga abad, dan akhirnya pedang ini keluar dari sarungnya!" kata El Muramata. "Kau! MANA AMANO!" kata Matthew. "Oh dia ada disana," kata El Muramata yang bergerak ke sebelah. Matthew melihat Amano diikat dan pakaiannya sudah terkoyak, tapi masih menutup auratnya.

Matthew marah karena ini, El Muramata menertawainya. "Kudengar kau adalah penerus gaya Hiten-Mitsurugi, murid dari Jota Himura(OC), keturunan dari Himura Kenshin." kata El Muramata. "Kalau kau menang, kau mendapatkannya kembali juga aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada polisi. Tapi, kalau kau kalah... AKAN KUPERKOSA DIA DIDEPANMU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kata El Muramata. "Aku adalah penerus gaya tiga rahasia pedang, gaya yang digunakan Shishio Makoto." kata El Muramata. "Mari kita bertarung!" kata El Muramata. Mereka langsung meluncur

tang

tang

tang

ting

tang

ting

tang

ting

tang

tang

tang

tang

ting

tang

ting

tang

ting

tang

El Muramata berhasil memukul mundur Matthew, tapi dia masih bertahan. "Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi!" kata El Muramata yang menggesek Mugenjin di sarungnya lalu menarik pedangnya keatas sehingga sebuah pilar api terbentuk. Berhubung, cukup banyak keringat yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua, apinya jadi sangat besar. Tetapi, begitu dia menurunkan pedangnya. Matthew ada di bawahnya dan katananya tertutup, apa dia nekad? tentu saja tidak. "Gaya Hiten Mitsurugi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" kata Matthew yang menarik katananya keluar dengan kencang dan mengenai pinggang El Muramata dan dia terlempar ke tembok. "Kaguzuchi, jurus yang sangat mematikan tapi membutuhkan waktu untuk menyerang." kata Matthew. Tapi, El Muramata masih bisa bangun walau sudah terengah-engah. Matthew juga mulai merasakan sakit di tangan kanannya, Karena Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki adalah jurus yang sangat menghabiskan tenaga. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan sebuah kata dari gurunya. Kata itu adalah "Kau harus berani melebihi batasmu!". Dengan cepat berlari menuju El Muramata yang sudah kehabisan energi dan kembali melakukan jurus Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Sehingga, El Muramata berhasil dikalahkan oleh Matthew. Lalu, dia melepas tali yang mengikat Amano dan Amano segera menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat. "Terima kasih, Matthew-kun!" kata Amano. "Sama-sama, aku tidak ada masalah membantumu, Amano-koi!" kata Matthew. "Ka-kau mencintaiku?" tanya Amano yang kaget karena ada suffix '-koi' untuk namanya. "Sepertinya, ayo kita kembali." kata Matthew. Amano mengangguk dengan senang. Tiba-tiba, polisi datang. "El Muramata, kau ditahan karena melakukan Penyeludupan, Penyebaran Narkoba, Penyiksaan, dan percobaan pembunuhan." kata polisi itu. "Terima kasih, ini uangmu untuk dua kasus yang kau tangani." kata polisi itu yang memberinya 100 juta yen. "Terima kasih!" kata Matthew. "Bosku menyuruhku untuk memberikan uang ini." kata Polisi itu. "Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" tanya polisi itu yang memberikan dia foto 'Matthew menaklukan satu geng yakuza sendirian', Matthew segera menanda tanganinya dan memberi foto itu kembalo dan pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana temannya terawat.

Sesampainya disana, Dokter Ryuto dan Dokter Kaga menyambutnya, lalu membawa Banri keluar dan memberi tahu beberapa hal. "Terima kasih sudah mengirim _poison roses_ untuk menjaga proses ini dan mereka pergi berpesta karena mereka berhasil melakukannya. Dan untuk Banri, dia harus jujur terhadap pacarnya, ini diluar jangkauan medis." kata Dokter Ryuto. "Baik, terima kasih, Dok! Banri, kita pulang." kata Matthew yang berjalan bersama Banri dan Amano. Dengan senangnya...

* * *

**Ceritanya stop sampai disini dan akan ada time jump lagi. Bedanya setting chapter berikutnya (bisa disebut final chapter) adalah beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa ini. Tapi, aku akan menyediakan masa pengadilan El Muramata juga. Oh ya, bagi yang suka romance, chapter berikutnya akan seperti itu. Yang suka action, seharusnya kalian puas karena, tidak akan ada adegan action lagi. **

**Oh ya, segala hal yang kuambil dari Rurouni Kenshin bukanlah milikku, punya Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan hiburan**

**TBC to Final Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh ya, Author sadar kalau Author lupa memasukan pertandingan persahabatan. Tapi, Author janji Author muatin di chapter ini.**

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini. Author tahu kalau kalian ingin ceritanya berjalan lebih panjang. Tetapi, Author melakukan ini karena Author sudah mulai hilang ide dengan cerita Golden Time. Author juga tahu kalau cerita ini mulai hancur karena itu. Author mengatakan "minta maaf" untuk ini. Author juga mengucapkan terima kasih sudah setia membaca fanfic ini.**

**Beberapa event besar yang di muat di chapter terakhir ini:**

**-Pengadilan El Muramata (disini kronologi kejahatannya akan ditunjukan**

**-Pertandingan persahabatan klub basket Universitas Internasional Tokyo melawan Brave Thunders**

**Yang terjadi 3 tahun setelah waktu canon Golden Time:**

**-Pengakuan Linda* (Ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, semua anggota klub tari akan melihatnya)**

**-Pengakuan Mitsuo**

**-Pengakuan Matthew**

**-Pernikahan (pasangannya dirahasiakan)(dan hanya satu)**

**-Afterlife (3 tahun kemudian)**

***Canon**

**Spoiler: Usia El Muramata adalah 40 tahun. Usia Haruka Ishimaru adalah 17 tahun. **

**Keterangan khusus tentang chapter sebelumnya: Sama seperti Kenshin, Matthew juga berhenti ditengah-tengah. Sehingga, dia tidak memegang gelar "****Hiko Seijūrō". Di cerita ini, Himura Kenji(anak Kenshin) dan keturunannya yang sulung memegang pangkat itu. Mugenjin memang tenggelam di laut, tapi ditemukan pada tahun 18xx (karena tidak nyata) dan satu hal lagi, Himura Jota masih hidup, usianya sekarang 45 tahun. Ingat! INI 100% TIDAK NYATA(Karena hanya ada di Fanfic ini) DAN BUKAN MILIKKU. DIPAKAI HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN HIBURAN!**

**Sebagian kecil di ambil dari canon Golden Time. Roh Banri menanyakan apakah Linda mencintainya. Untuk Nijigen dan Chinami, ini tidak perlu, karena mereka sudah cukup dekat**

**Disclaimer: aku tidak memiliki apapun, kecuali OC dan sebagian cerita**

**Warning: 100% TIDAK NYATA. Jangan beranggap kalau ini nyata.**

* * *

Final Chapter - The answer is "yes"!

Di pengadilan,

El Muramata yang diborgol sedang dibawa oleh 10 polisi(maklum, dia kriminal kelas internasional). Dia akan segera diadili karena kriminalitasnya. Anggotanya sudah dihukum mati, hanya dia sendiri yang tertinggal. El Muramata hanya bisa terdiam dan tetap duduk, karena beberapa hal. Pertama, _Snake Sword _sudah runtuh, tidak ada sisa anggota yang masih hidup. Kedua, Pertarungannya dengan Matthew sudah cukup membuatnya puas. Terakhir, dia tidak bisa melawan karena, tangannya lumpuh akibat Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Akhirnya, dia sampai di ruang sidang. Tidak ada saksi dan pengacara untuknya. Uangnya diambil kembali oleh pemerintah untuk proyek penting (Dia juga suka mengambil uang di tempat kas pemerintah).

Sidang dimulai, Hakim memulai perkataannya. "El Muramata, atau bisa kubilang Shinza Muramata. Kau dan gengmu sudah melakukan berbagai jenis kejahatan, apa itu benar?" tanya Hakim itu. "Itu benar." kata El Muramata dengan nada biasa. "Kau memulai semua ini semenjak 15 tahun yang lalu apa itu benar?" tanya Hakim. "Ya, itu benar." kata El Muramata. "Ini daftar kejahatanmu." kata Hakim yang membacakan sebuah kertas.

daftar kejahatan El Muramata:

1\. Diawali dengan pembunuhan seseorang pada 15 tahun yang lalu, motifnya adalah kecemburuan.

2\. Mendirikan geng yakuza _Snake Sword _beberapa bulan setelah membunuh.

3\. Menyeludupkan emas ilegal ke negara lain dari 12 tahun yang lalu, dan ini terus dilakukan hingga sekarang.

4\. Menyulupkan Narkoba dari berbagai negara dari 10 tahun yang lalu, dan ini terus dilakukan hingga sekarang.

5\. Melakukan perampokan di bank besar dari 9 tahun yang lalu, dan ini dilakukan setiap 3 tahun sekali.

6\. Melakukan perdagangan senjata tanpa seijin pihak berwajib, salah satunya adalah Mugenjin yang ia pakai pada pertarungan terakhirnya.

7\. Melakukan berbagai kerusuhan pada 8 tahun yang lalu, membayar orang untuk ikut serta dalam kerusuhannya.

8\. Memerkosa beberapa anggota keluarga Himura (keturunan Kenshin) pada beberapa tahun yang lalu

9\. Mengganggu kedamaian di Tokyo dan sekitarnya

10\. melakukan penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan, kriminalitas pertama yang berhasil dihancurkan. Dikenal dengan peristiwa Matthew.

"Apa itu benar?" kata Hakim. "Betul sekali." kata El Muramata. "Kami memang melakukannya, tapi perdagangan senjata berhenti satu tahun yang lalu." lanjut El Muramata dengan yakin. "Menurut undang-undang dan pertimbangan dari tim kriminalitas kami, kau akan dieksekusi. Ada yang keberatan? Jika tidak, ada hal terakhir yang ingin kau lakukan?" kata Hakim. "Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan, aku ingin berbicara pada Matthew Noryo untuk terakhir kalinya." kata El Muramata. "Baik, tapi kami akan lakukan di tempat interogasi di kepolisian terdekat." kata Hakim. "Terima kasih," kata El Muramata yang tersenyum, karena dia dapat berbicara pada lawannya untuk terakhir kali. Aslinya, dia sangat ingin melakukannya karena ada sesuatu yang penting. "Baiklah, El Muramata akan berbicara pada seseorang pada bernama Matthew Noryo, lalu dieksekusi mati. Semenjak tidak ada yang keberatan, keputusan ini dianggap sah. SAH. SAH!" kata Hakim lalu memukul palunya untuk beberapa kali. El Muramata segera dibawa

Beberapa saat kemudian, El Muramata sudah duduk di sebuah kursi. Tangan dan kakinya sudah diikat, mengingat seberapa jahatnya dia. Matthew sudah datang dan dia segera duduk. Amano, Banri, dan Linda ikut bersamanya, Mitsuo dan Kouko sedang berkencan. Begitu juga dengan Nijigen dan Chinami, mereka sedang menonton film romantis. "Matthew Noryo, kita bertemu lagi, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tahu kau, karena kita sama-sama tukang pukul. Hanya saja aku tukang pukul rakyat biasa. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu pelajaran hidup." kata El Muramata. "Kau jangan sampai kemakan dengan cinta dan kecemburuan kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti aku." kata El Muramata. "Semenjak pertarungan itu, aku banyak berubah. Aku tidak ingin apapun selain mengucapkan," kata El Muramata. "Terima kasih untuk pertarungan itu dan minta maaf atas perbuatanku." kata El Muramata.

Lalu, air mata Matthew keluar, "Aku tahu, terima kasih untuk nasehatnya. Dan, aku memaafkanmu walau susah." kata Matthew. "Titip salamku pada pacarmu, temanmu, dan mantan gurumu." kata El Muramata. "Sudah selesai?" tanya seorang polisi yang menemaninya. "Aku sudah tidak ada penyesalan lagi untuk pergi dari dunia ini." kata El Muramata. Lalu, mereka semua berdiri dan El Muramata mengatakan, "Sampai Jumpa, kawan." kata El Muramata. Kata itu menjadi kata terakhirnya. Matthew dan kawan-kawannya diberi hak untuk melihat eksekusi El Muramata. El Muramata ditutup matanya dengan sebuah kain, tangannya diikat dan dia disuruh berlutut di depan para penembak. "Bersiap!" kata seorang komandan. Mereka semua mengarahakan senapan ke kepala El Muramata. "Isi!" katanya lagi. Lalu mereka mengisi senapannya. "Tembak!" kata komandan itu lagi. dan, DOR! tembakan itu menutup buku perjalanan hidup seorang bernama El Muramata. Matthew dan kawan-kawan, serta beberapa polisi merupakan saksi dari kematian itu.

Beberapa hari setelah kematiannya,

Matthew masih berduka untuk kematian El Muramata, lawannya yang paling kuat setelah gurunya. Tiba-tiba, orang datang mengerubuti sesuatu. Matthew segera kesana, ternyata itu adalah teman satu SMAnya juga dengan tim basketnya. "Yo, Iruwino!" kata Matthew. "Eh, Matthew!" kata Iruwino. "Dia siapa?" tanya salah satu anggota timnya. "Dia teman satu SMAku, Matthew." kata Iruwino pada temannya. "Bagaimana karirmu?" tanya Matthew. "Aku langsung jadi pemain bintang klub dalam debutku." kata Iruwino. "Hahaha, aku tahu kau pasti bisa meraihnya dengan mudah!" kata Matthew. "Kau kemari untuk apa?" tanya Matthew. "Aku akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan klub basket di Universitas ini." kata Iruwino. "Nanti akan kutonton." kata Matthew. "Terima kasih!" kata Iruwino.

Matthew segera pergi ke Banri yang sedang bermesraan dengan Linda. "Banri, nanti ada pertandingan basket. Teman satu SMA kita, Iruwino akan muncul disana." kata Matthew. "Apa itu benar?" tanya Banri. Matthew hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu, Amano muncul dari belakang. Dia segera melompat ke Matthew dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kutemukan kau, Matthew-koi!" kata Amano. "Haha, aku tahu." balas Matthew. "Mau nonton pertandingan basket?" tanya Matthew. "Asal bisa disebelah kamu, tidak apa apa." kata Amano.

Lalu, mereka pergi ke tempat dimana tim basket itu berada, disana sangat ramai. Tetapi, akhirnya mereka berempat berhasil menemukan untuk duduk. Para pemain keluar beberapa detik kemudian yang memicu kehebohan satu ruangan. "Perhatian semuanya, ini adalah pertarungan persahabatan klub basket kuliah kita dengan tim Brave Thunders dari JBL. Pemain yang mendribel bola duluan adalah tim klub basket kita!" kata seorang komentator. "Mari kita lihat pertandingannya! PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!". "Nomor 1 klub basket membawa bola kedepan tapi, sayang sekali diambil oleh nomor lima Brave Thunders. Nomor lima mengoper bola kepada nomor 3, nomor tiga membawa bola kedepan. Mengoper bolanya pada nomor 3 tapi, dicegat oleh nomor 2 dari klub basket. Nomor 2 mengoper pada nomor 1. Nomor 1 melakukan Shoot dari lapangan. DAN... sayang sekali bola tidak masuk. OUT!" kata Komentator. "Bola diambil oleh nomor 3 Brave Thunders, lalu dioper pada nomor 4. Bola dibawa oleh nomor 4 tapi, diambil oleh nomor 3 dari klub basket. Nomor 3 maju untuk melakukan shoot tapi, diambil oleh nomor 1 Brave Thunder. Dia membawa bolanya lalu menembak, DAN... BOLANYA MASUK!" kata Komentator.

"Klub Basket 0 poin melawan Brave Thunder 2 poin!" kata Komentator. Sebagian pada mengatakan "yah...". Matthew hanya duduk manis, sementara Banri dan Linda sedang bermesraan di sebelahnya. Amano memegang tangan Matthew dengan erat. "Lihat itu! Ada yang bermesraan dikursi penonton!" kata Komentator. Karena malu, Banri dan Linda berhenti melakukannya. "Mari kita lanjutkan!" kata Komentator

Time skip ke quarter 4 dan waktu yang tersisa 30 menit

Skor: Klub basket 20 - Brave Thunders 20

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan seri, nomor 1 Brave Thunder membawa bolanya, dia akan menembak. DAN... BOLANYA DIAMBIL OLEH NOMOR 1 KLUB BASKET!" kata Komentator. "Lihat waktunya tinggal 20 detik lagi. Nomor 1 Klub Basket berjalan melewati semua musuhnya. Lalu, mengoper bolanya pada nomor 2 yang ada di daerah tiga poin. Dia mengambil bolanya, DAN... SLAM DUNK!" kata Komentator. "Waktu sudah habis..." kata Komentator. "Jadi pertandingan ini berakhir dengan poin 23-20! Betapa serunya pertandingan ini!" kata Komentator.

5 tahun kemudian

Banri memasuki ruangannya dan segera berbaring di kasurnya karena, pekerjaannya membuat dia lelah. Ketika dia tertidur, mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya. Hanya saja, mimpi itu menunjukkan apa yang terjadi padanya dari dia lahir sampai kecelakaan itu. Banri terbangun akibat mimpi itu. 'Mimpi ini, oh tidak! Aku akan segera menghilang.' batin Banri yang merasa dirinya mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

'Ini semua karena aku, akulah yang memberikan tubuhku seluruh ingatanku. Karena, aku ingin dia menanyakan Linda apakah dia mencintaiku?' batin Roh Banri. 'Semoga saja tubuhku mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.' batin Roh Banri. 'Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk ini, mereka semua berkerja.' batinnya lagi.

Sementara itu, Matthew merasa aneh karena, roh Banri sudah mulai tidak sabar. Menurut seorang dukun, waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi. Untungnya, Matthew, Banri, dan Amano masih tinggal di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja, Amano tidur dengan Matthew guna menjaga ongkos.

Sekarang, harga kontrak sangat mahal. Kurang lebih 40% gaji orang biasa bisa habis hanya karena kontrak.  
Keesokan harinya, Matthew segera memberitahu Banri tentang sesuatu. "Sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor, aku ingin kau menemui Linda dan kalian berdua datang bertemu di apartemenku. Jam 20.00 pas, tidak boleh telat, satu detik pun." kata Matthew pada Banri. "Aku akan usahakan." kata Banri. 'Ini untuk mencegah roh jahat berkeliaran di kehidupan temanku' batin Matthew lalu berangkat ke kantornya.

Omong-omong masalah perkerjaan, Matthew berkerja di kantor polisi. Tetapi, karena dia membantu polisi dengan mempermudah perkerjaannya dalam mengejar yakuza selama 15 tahun dan dia adalah orang yang berhasil menangkap El Muramata, dia segera diangkat jadi komisaris disana. Disana, tidak ada polisi yang berani melawannya, sekalipun mereka 30 tahun lebih tua. Matthew bukan orang yang semena-mena, sehingga dia memberikan kesejahteraan kepada anak buahnya dan rakyat di wilayahnya.

Banri menjadi seorang pengacara, karena pendidikan keji dari guru-gurunya, dia bisa menjadi pengacara yang profesional seperti Phoenix Wright (Punya Capcom). Bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Rata-rata, kliennya aman dari tuduhan sembarangan.

Tentu saja, Amano segera menjadi sekretaris Matthew, agar tidak ada Polwan yang coba-coba mendekatinya. Tetapi, dia juga berkerja dengan profesional. Kadang, dia memikirkan kasus-kasus dibanding Matthew.

Untuk Linda, dia menjadi seorang artis. Fansnya melebihi wota AKB48 (bukan punyaku!), banyak yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Sayang, dia sudah 'milik Banri', sehingga para fan-boynya tidak berani macam-macam. Mengingat pacarnya adalah seorang pengacaa terkenal.

Kouko akan segera mewarisi rumah sakit milik ayahnya, dia mengambil pendidikan S1 kedokteran, mengingat ayahnya mulai sakit-sakitan ketika berkerja. Dokter Ryuto menjadi asistennya ketika sedang belajar. Untuk sementara, Kouko menjadi dokter umum di rumah sakit ayahnya.  
Mitsuo menjadi seorang pengacara yang menyaingi Banri. Sidang bisa jadi heboh kalau Banri dan Mitsuo bertemu. Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk mengurus sidang yang berbeda. Karena, mereka akan menaikan harganya kalau mereka bertemu. Tetapi, ketika dia sakit, dia tidak perlu bayar. Karena, dia hanya perlu ke rumah sakitnya Kouko.(Kadang Mitsuo sakit lho...)

Nijigen dan Chinami menjadi sutradara dan produser eksekutif. Kadang, Chinami yang menjadi sutradara, begitu juga dengan Nijigen. Film buatan mereka terkenal sampai ke Amerika. Hati-hatilah, Steven Speilberg, sainganmu ada di Jepang. (Bagi fans Steven Speilberg, aku mengucapkan minta maaf, aku tidak ada niat untuk menyinggungnya. Tidak ada hal pribadi. Just for fun!). Bahkan, dia menyukai film keluaran mereka. Bioskop mendapatkan untuk besar, apalagi kalau Linda menjadi aktrisnya, bioskop bisa penuh.

Hari ini, Banri memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Linda syuting hari ini. Kali ini, Linda menjadi aktris untuk film keluaran Chinami dan Nijigen. Begitu dia sampai di tempat syutingnya, mereka sedang melakukan adegan termantapnya(maksud, adegan action yang bisa membuat heboh satu ruangan bioskop). Banri hanya bisa menunggu untuk bertemu dengan Linda. "Cut! Kerja bagus kalian semua!" kata Chinami. Lalu, mereka semua bubar. Linda yang melihat Banri segera datang dan memeluknya. Bahkan, menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Banri-koi, tanpamu aku kesepian." kata Linda yang melepas ciumannya. "Pada pukul 19.15, temui aku di kantorku. Karena, dari situ aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Matthew di apartemenku, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu." kata Banri yang baru saja bernapas. "Baik! Aku akan usahakan!" kata Linda. "Manajer, kosongkan semua jadwal dari jam 6 sore hingga besok jam 5 pagi." kata Linda. "Kenapa harus dikosongkan?" tanya Manajernya dengan heran. "Ada yang penting, lebih penting daripada karirku menjadi seorang artis." kata Linda. "Kalau masalah cinta, ini diluar jangkauan seorang manajer. Jadi, akan kukosongkan." kata Manajernya yang mengerti dengan Linda, sudah seperti kakak sendiri. "Terima kasih, Pak Manajer!" kata Linda. "Dengan senang hati, Linda-san." kata Manajernya.  
Banri segera berpamitan dengan Linda, tetapi dibelakangnya, ratusan laki-laki memandangnya dengan cemburu. Karena mereka berciuman layaknya seorang suami-istri.

Sementara itu, Matthew memberi tahu Amano entang sesuatu. "Amano, aku akan pergi ke tempat dukun. Aku harus menemui roh ini segera." kata Matthew. "Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Banri, roh ini terus mengganggunya. Kata dukun itu, roh ini juga penyebab sakit kepala yang hebat pada Banri pada lima tahun lalu." kata Matthew. "Baiklah!" kata Amano yang mencium pipinya dan mengucapkannya, "Semoga kau berhasil, Matthew-koi!". Lalu, Matthew bergegas ketempat dukun itu.

Sesampainya ditempat dukun itu, Matthew segera memasuki tempat itu, katanya dukun ini bisa mempertemukan orang hidup dengan roh yang berkeliaran, namanya adalah Luo Gan. "Pak komisaris, aku tidak berbuat apa apa!" kata dukun iu. "Ya, dan aku tahu itu. Aku ingin kau bantu aku!" kata Matthew yang menunduk di depan dukun itu. "Aku tahu roh temanku, Banri Tada masih berkeliaran. Walau tubuhnya ada, tapi dia adalah tubuh tanpa roh, tolong panggil roh itu!" kata Matthew yang memberi hormat padanya lagi. "Akan kubayar 1 juta yen untuk ini!" kata Matthew. "Tidak perlu sebanyak itu, kau memberiku terlalu banyak uang. Karena jasamu, kuberikan harganya sebesar 100 ribu yen." kata Luo Gan yang memegang jenggotnya. "Tidurlah, karena dialam bawah sadar, kau bisa berbicara pada roh." kata Luo Gan.

Matthew segera tidur, mengikuti perintahnya dan Luo Gan mengatakan, "Aku ingin roh dari Banri Tada datang kemari, Aku ingin roh dari Banri Tada datang kemari. Temanmu ingin berbicara padamu!" katanya sambil membakar hio dan menggoyangkannya.

Dipikiran Matthew, "Kau rohnya Banri kan?" tanya Matthew yang melihat sebuah roh. "Ya, itu aku." kata Roh Banri. "Aku tahu kau penyebab sakit kepala yang diderita temanku, tolong dengarkan aku." kata Matthew. "Ya akan kudengar, kau sudah seperti kakak bagiku, mana mungkin aku tidak akan dengar." kata Roh Banri. "Pada pukul 20.05, rasuklah aku. Biarlah aku jadi pembantumu untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanmu." kata Matthew. "Baik, aku akan menunggu waktu itu disampingmu." kata roh Banri."Kenapa kau menyuruhku 5 menit setelah pertemuan itu?" tanya roh Banri. "Karena, aku ingin mereka tahu terlebih dahulu." kata Matthew. "Baik, mari kita tunggu bersama." kata roh Banri.  
Pada pukul 19.15, Banri sedang menunggu pacarnya. Linda datang beberapa detik setelah itu. "Banri-koi, ayo kita bergegas ke tempat Matthew." kata Linda. "Baik!" kata Banri yang segera mengambil kunci mobil dan apartemennya, lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu kantornya. Banri menaiki mobil bersamaan dengan Linda, lalu mereka bergegas ke tempat Matthew.

Sesampainya di tempat Matthew, waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.03, Amano juga sudah ada di kamarnya. 'tunggulah, tetapi tepat pada waktunya rasuk aku.' batin Matthew. "Matthew, kita sudah datang, ada apa?" tanya Banri dan Linda. "Sini, aku ingin mmeberitahu kalian sesuatu, Waktu tinggal sedikit." kata Matthew. "Begini, semenjak kecelakaan itu, rohmu meninggalkan tubuhmu, itu yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan mengalami sakit kepala. Aku sudah berbicara dengan rohmu, dia akan merasukiku sebentar lagi." kata Matthew. "Dari aku kerasukan sampai pingsan, anggaplah aku Banri!" kata Matthew. "Apa kau gila?!" kata Linda. "Tidak, ini satu-satunya jalan, jalan medis sudah tidak membantu. Jalan astral terpaksa dijalankan!" kata Matthew. "Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Linda. Tak lama setelah itu, Roh Banri segera merasuki Matthew, Mengingat sekarang sudah 20.05.

"Argh! Kepalaku!" kata Matthew. 'Tak apa, demi teman!' batin Matthew. "Aku adalah roh dari Banri Tada, apakah kau Linda?" tanya Roh Banri dengan Matthew sebagai tubuhnya. "Banri-koi! Tentu saja!" kata Linda. "Amano-san, maafkan aku. Aku meminjam tubuh Matthew untuk sebentar. Tetapi, rohnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama sebanyak 5 kali padamu." kata Roh Banri. "Baiklah!" kata Amano. "Linda, apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Roh Banri. "Ya, tentu saja, aku mencintaimu. Aku menerima lamaranmu." kata Linda. "Kalau begitu, buktikan!" kata Matthew. Merekapun segera berciuman dengan penuh hasrat dan melakukan 'itu'. Tetapi, Amano tidak marah. Karena dia tahu, Roh dari Banri sedang meminjam tubuhnya dan Matthew akan membayarnya 5 kali lipat.

skip

"Aku tidak punya penyesalan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini." Kata Roh Banri yang keluar dari tubuh Matthew, menunjukan dirinya. Lalu, dia terbang keatas, karena hantu akan dibawa ke Polaris jika mereka sudah tenang. Linda melihatnya walau hanya sedikit, karena badannya sudah capek akibat dia melakukan 'itu' pada Matthew. Banri juga tidak marah, karena rohnya yang menikmati itu. Banri membawa Linda ke ruangannya. Untuk hari ini, kedua wanita (Linda dan Amano) tidur bersama dengan pasangannya.

Sementara itu di tempat Mitsuo. Dia sedang menunggu Kouko, di sebuah pantai. Pantai juga terlihat indah di malam hari, laut memancarkan sinar bulan, sehingga pantai itu indah secara alami. "Maafkan aku, Mitsuo-koi! Tadi ada operasi penting!" kata Kouko. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu beban dokter." kata Mitsuo. "Kau memanggilku kemari untuk apa?" tanya Kouko. "Mau kah kau..." kata Mitsuo yang mengambil sesuatu di kantungnya, menunduk dan menunjukan barang itu. Itu adalah cincin, Kouko sangat kaget melihatnya. Kata-kata tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Ini merupakan campuran dari rasa heran, cinta, dan senang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau terus memikirkanku. Bahkan, Hokuto bilang padaku kalau Kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Kau terus mencintaiku walau aku sempat berpindah pada Chinami. Kau terus mencintaiku. Maukah kau menikahiku?" tanya Mitsuo dengan nada serius dan seperti pangeran yang menaiki kuda putih di cerita rakyat. "Mou! Mitsuo-koi, tentu saja! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun!" kata Kouko. Lalu, Mitsuo memasang cincin di jari manis kanan Kouko. Lalu, mereka berciuman dengan penuh hasrat. Hanya beberapa kepiting, hewan bercangkang, ikan, dan bulan yang menjadi saksi dari lamaran tersebut.

Besok harinya di apartemen, Matthew dan Amano bangun. "Matthew-koi, kita akan melakukan 'itu' 5 kali berturut-turut!" kata Amano. "Baik, sayangku." kata Matthew yang segera mencium Amano. Lalu, ber'main' sebanyak 5 kali. Matthew tidak khawatir karena, dia libur hari ini, hari ini adalah hari libur bagi seluruh polisi.

skip

Setelah mereka melakukan 'itu' sebanyak 5 kali. Matthew mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, menunduk di depan Amano yang sudah duduk, lalu menunjukan barang itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin. "Amano, aku tahu kau menunggukan ini, kita akan bersama untuk selamanya. Kau selalu mencintaiku dikala aku mengatakan tidak. Aslinya, aku merasakannya. Maukah kau menikahiku?" tanya Matthew dengan nada gentlemennya. "Ya, aku mau! Aku mencintaimu diatas segalanya, kecuali TUHAN." kata Amano. Lalu, Matthew memasang cincin di jari manis kiri Amano. Lalu, mereka berciuman dengan penuh hasrat.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Banri sedang mencoba sebuah baju. Kimono yang ada bunga dibagian dada kirinya (dipasang dengan peniti). Bersamaan dengan itu, Linda juga mencoba sebuah pakaian. Kimono putih terbuat dari sutra. Ternyata, mereka akan menikah! Banri dan Linda bertunangan beberapa yang lalu, setelah kejadian itu, Banri tidak pernah mengalami sakit kepala dan mimpi itu juga hilang. Awalnya, manajernya Linda sempat tidak setuju, karena dia juga menyukainya. Tetapi, Linda menunjukan kemesraannya dengan Banri. Sehingga, manajernya hanya bisa gigit jari. Ibunya Banri diundang ke Tokyo karena ini. Dia hanya bisa menangis terharu karena, anaknya akan segera memiliki istri.

Readers fan BanrixKouko: KENAPA NGAK SAMA SI KOUKO!

Author: Dari sikap dan waktu bersamanya, Linda lebih cocok.

Readers fan BanrixKouko: SINI KA... *Authornya keburu kabur*

"Wah selamat ya, Banri!" kata Mattew yang menepuk pundaknya. "Terima kasih. Tapi, kau juga segera menikah dengan Amano." kata Banri. "Ya juga sih." kata Matthew yang pipinya memerah. "Selamat ya, Banri!" kata Mitsuo. "Terima kasih. Tapi, kau akan segera menikah dengan Kouko." kata Banri. "Apa? Menikah? kayaknya belum pasti." kata Mitsuo. "Nijigen mana?" tanya Matthew. "Dia pergi ngurus film." kata Mitsuo.

Ditempat mempelai wanita, Linda sedang bersolek, membuat dirinya cantik. Amano menepuk pundaknya, "Selamat ya, kau menikah dengan Banri!" kata Amano. "Terima kasih, kau juga akan menikah dengan Matthew. Aku penasaran apa yang kalian lakukan di malam pertama." balas Linda. Amano hanya bisa terdiam dan pipinya memerah. "Wah, selamat ya, Linda." kata Kouko. "Ya, terima kasih. Kapan kau menikah dengan Mitsuo?" kata Linda yang merapikan kimononya. "Aku kurang tahu dengan ini." kata Kouko. "Omong-omong, Chinami mana?" tanya Linda. "Dia sedang mengurus filmnya." kata Kouko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para tamu duduk di depan altar. Matthew hanya bisa menangis terharu karena melihat orang yang ia sudah anggap adiknya sendiri menikah. Amano mengosok pundaknya, dan menaruh kepalanya disitu. Memegang tangannya dengan erat. Para fans Linda juga banyak yang datang. Lebih hebohnya lagi, para wartawan dari berbagai stadiun TV dari berbagai negara mulai menyiarkan acara penting ini.

"Mari kita mulai acara yang sangat penting ini. Mari kita sambut raja dan ratu kita pada hari ini!" kata seorang presenter pernikahan. Lalu Banri menggandeng tangan Linda, yang mukanya masih ditutup. Para fansnya hanya bisa gigit jari ketika melihat mereka bergandeng tangan. Pak Goto dan Pak Touma mengambil tisu dan menangis bersama. Guru galak masih bisa nangis ya?

"Banri Tada, apakah kau bersedia untuk menemaninya seumur hidup, dalam suka dan duka, susah dan senang, sakit dan sehat, dan menerimanya apa adanya?" tanya seorang pendeta shinto dibelakangnya. "Ya, saya bersedia." kata Banri. "Nana Hayashida (nama asli Linda), apakah kau juga bersedia untuk menemaninya seumur hidup, dalam suka dan suka, susah dan senang, sakit dan sehat, dan menerimanya apa adanya?" tanya pendeta iu. "Ya, saya bersedia." kata Linda. "Apa ada yang keberatan? Karena, kalau sudah sah. Kalian tidak bisa mengganggu gugat." kata pendeta itu.

Para fansnya mengamuk. "KAMI KEBERATAN!" kata mereka yang rusuh. "KAMI MENGIKUTIMU DARI AWAL KARIRMU, TETAPI KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA DIBANDING KAMI!?" kata mereka yang terus rusuh., dan memperparah kerusuhan mereka. "Wah, wah sepertinya aku haus beraksi nih, mengurus fan-boy yang mengamuk." kata Matthew sambil membalikan mata pedangnya dan bersiap melakukan jurus 'Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki' (Punya Nobuhiro Watsuki, bukan punyaku!). Dia segera pergi ke ujung kanan dari sebaris fansnya Linda yang rusuh. "Gaya Hiten Mitsurugi: Amakakeru Ryu..." kata Matthew yang terpotong dengan keberadaan polisi. "Kami sudah tahu kalau mereka akan rusuh, pak Komisaris." kata salah satu anak buahnya. "Biarkan aku selesaikan jurusku terlbeih dahulu, anak buahku." kata Matthew dengan nada lembut. "Gaya Hiten Mitsurugi: Amakakreu Ryu no Hirameki!" kata Matthew yang segera menarik katananya keluar dan memukul orang yang paling kanan, lalu satu baris penuh terlempar dan tertumpuk di tembok sisi kanan. "Silahkan tahan mereka, mereka tidak bisa melawan sekarang." kata Matthew yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menahan para fans Linda.

"Ada yang keberatan lagi?" tanya pendeta. "Dalam nama Amaterasu. Pernikahan ini dianggap sah dimata hukum dan agama." kata pendeta itu. "Sekarang mari kita lihat 'Wedding Kiss'nya dari raja dan ratu hari ini!" kata lresenter itu dengan heboh. Lalu, Banri memasang cincin di jari manis kanannya Linda. Dan Linda juga memasang cincin di jari manis kanannya Banri, dan mereka segera ciuman. Satu ruangan langsung heboh juga mengambil foto untuk koran esok hari. Sisanya, pesta berjalan sesuai dengan seharusnya.

Lima tahun kemudian, Matthew, Amano, Banri, Linda, Mitsuo, Kouko, Nijigen, dan Chinami berkumpul di tempatnya masing-masing. Para perempuan menggendong bayinya masing-masing (Kecuali Amano yang memangkunya, karena usianya sudah 2 tahun dan Chinami yang masih hamil 6 bulan). "Haha, setelah lima tahun lamanya, kita ketemu juga. Dengan anak masing-masing." kata Matthew yang melakukan reuni.

"Ini anak dariku dan Amano. Namanya, Shinjo Noryo, dia laki-laki. Kuambil dari nama almarhum rivalku dan guruku. Usianya 2 tahun. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Matthew yang menggendong anaknya. "Kalau anak dariku dan Linda namanya Minami Tada, dia perempuan (sesuai canon Golden Time, Banri memiliki anak perempuan. Hanya saja, pasangannya bukan Kouko, tapi Linda.). Usianya 1 tahun." kata Banri. "Kalau anak dariku dan Kouko, namanya Shin Yanagisawa, dia laki-laki. Dia baru saja 6 bulan." kata Mitsuo.

"Kedengarannya, nama bayi-bayi kita bagus juga ya.." kata Matthew. "Terima kasih." kata semuanya. "Oh ya, Nijigen, Chinami. Bayi kalian laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Matthew, Banri, dan Mitsuo. "Sepertinya kita punya bayi perempuan." kata Nijigen. "Laki-laki!" kata Chinami. "Perempuan!" kata Nijigen. "Laki!" kata Chinami. "Perempuan!" kata Nijigen. "Sudah-sudah, ini tempat umum, kalian mau makan apa? Kita yang traktir." kata Matthew.

Sementara itu di Polaris (A.K.A tempat roh tinggal), Rohnya Banri melihat mereka dengan senang dan tenang. Dia sangat bahagia kalau tubuhnya dan Linda memiliki seorang anak. 'Tubuhku sudah memiliki anak, aku sangat bahagia.' batin Roh Banri.

Mereka semua hidup bahagia sampai kematian memisahkan mereka.

The End

Nah disini ada beberapa fakta:  
-Nama anak dari Banri dan Linda diambil dari "Minami Shimada" dari "Baka and Test: Shoukanjuu"  
-Nama Polaris diambil dari sebuah film romantis Tiongkok bernama "Fly Me to Polaris". Kalau tidak percaya, cari saja di youtube, dan kau akan menangis ketika menonton.  
-Brave Thunders merupakan bintang tamu dari Chapter ini. Mereka bermain di JBL. Jadi itu bukan milikku.  
-Nama Phoenix Wright pasti familiar bagi yang suka produk Capcom. Berasal dari trilogi "Ace Attorney". Author hanya meminjam untuk menggambarkan seberapa profesionalnya Banri dan Mitsuo dalam pekerjaannya. Jadi bukan milikku  
-Kata 'El' dari 'El Muramata' berasal dari bahasa spanyol berarti 'Besar' kalau tidak 'Raja'  
-Di cerita ini, Pernikahan Banri-Linda merupakan pernikahan yang paling populer kedua setelah pernikahan Pangeran William dengan Kate Middleton dari Inggris.  
-Nama Luo Gan versi pinyin adalah Luò Gàn

Itu saja, dan cerita ini tidak ada sequelnya. Sama seperti "my story of DW" dan "my adventures of Cardfight(yang diberhentikan)."

The End, Thanks for reading.


End file.
